Zootopia: Feral Instincts
by YootisPoshil
Summary: Judy finally achieves her dream of being a police officer in the city of Zootopia. But being a cop is more than upholding the law. Dealing with criminals is one thing, but putting herself and her loved ones in danger is another. How will she endure tough the line of work? Time will tell. Special thanks to Assassin's Creed Master for the cover page.
1. Chapter 1

**Zootopia: Four Seasons**

 **A/N: What up internet, Poshil here. Thanks for stopping by to this part of the fanfiction community. Let me also thank you for taking the time to read this a feeble attempt of an entertaining story. Feedback is always appreciated, but do refrain on engaging with other users with hurtful words for opinions should always treated respectively. As expected, the following story may contain spoilers from the film so read at your own risk. Until then, thanks again and enjoy!- Poshil**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Officer Nicolas Wilde and Officer Judy Hopps**

* * *

 _From making a living on scamming the decent folk to the high life_ _of protecting the same decent folk as an officer of the law, can't say I find it rather ironic for the recent turn of events. Ah Carrots, you sure bring a wave of surprises to Zootopia._

Since the following weeks after her heroic deeds on cracking the case behind the Savage Animals, Officer Judy Hopps along with her partner Nicolas Wilde settle the new roles as actual officers on duty. Sad to say, Judy and Nick got more than they bargained for the "thrill" of parking a police cruiser around a street corner doing absolutely nothing but radar the speed of passing cars in Downtown can go on the lines of boring to depressing.

"I swear, does Chief Bogo still hold something against you for assigning us the most mundane duties?" Nick groaned from the reclined position of his passenger sit.

"Could be worse." Judy replied, taking mild satisfaction of her partner's dismay.

"Figures. Most of the crew practically does the exact same thing we're doing, unless you're officer Travis stuck with Parking Duty."

Hours upon hours piled up and surprisingly neither Judy nor Nick stopped a single citizen from speeding or any action that violated the law. Zootopia actually stayed crime free for one whole day to their shock.

"Welp, shift's over."

Judy nodded and started the police cruiser for their destination back to the central ZPD station. For once, Judy was glad she and Nick weren't needed to stop some criminal scum for breaking the law, saved a ton of paperwork to deal with in her book.

The city of Zootopia may be the place of making dreams, but so as the place for others to constantly break them ranging from simple belittling, or crossing the line such as petty purse snatching to high scale bank robberies. Not to mention the numerous fraud vendors she and Nick busted thanks to the fox's vast knowledge of the criminal chain of command.

But even though the ZPD had Nick's help for reducing the crime rate, Judy and her partner could be considered "dirty" cops, getting helping hands and intel from one of Zootopia's nefarious crimelords, Mr. Big. But then again, to reach the top in some cases, you have to get some outside help or cut some corners.

However, Mr. Big held deep respect and loyalty for Judy Hopps after she saved his daughter's life, and at that point he started living a honest life, to a certain extent.

Other than that, Zootopia's crime rate has dropped severely thanks to Judy and Nick's efforts of upholding peace throughout the metropolis. The dynamic duo did more than bust some criminals, but broke the bridge between of tension between prey and predator once more. And even then, continue striving forward to uphold peace in the city. They made Zootopia the city everyone wanted to live in.

"Ya know something Hopps, I never got the chance to thank you." Nick started.

"And what is that?" Judy asked.

"For moving into Zootopia. If you haven't been that stubborn, determined rabbit then and now, I would still be scrapping a pathetic life under a bridge selling popsicles or bootlegged films. Thank you for being there for me."

Judy almost lost focus on driving upon the sincerity behind Nick's words. It didn't cross her mind on how big an impact she was to Nick. It definitely moved her on how their small adventure before brought them closer from hustler contractors to partners in crime, and more possibly.

"Don't mention it Nick." Judy replied happily, pleased to see the better side of Nick.

The mood changed unfortunately when the dashboard radio in the police cruiser broke its silence of an alert from the main station.

There goes the crime free day.

Nick grabbed the receiver from the device to respond to the distress as usual, excited to get some action after the pass hours of complete boredom.

"This is Cruiser #43, what's up Home Base?" Nick said into the device.

"Hey Nick, it's Benjamin Clawhauser!" the familiar voice of the rotund, but friendly Cheetah shouted from the radio.

"Yo Ben! What are doing in the Dispatcher Office?" Nick responded into the radio.

"Funny thing. After a good record in the front desk, Chief Bogo felt I was ready taking on the role as a Dispatcher. And here I am in the hot seat. Guess you can say I got promoted!" Clawhauser cried out ecstatically.

"That's awesome buddy! Congrats!"

"Uh, great job on moving up the chain Clawhauser. But not to sound like a killjoy, shouldn't you know…tell us what's going on in the city and such?" Judy added.

"Oh shoot, I'm terribly sorry! I got so excited with the news I forgot to do my job. Anyway, we got word from our boys in the Rainforest District of three suspects for shop lifting a local electronics store. They're currently driving towards Downtown in a White Sedan with a license plate reading 905DOC8. Suspects are all male, two of them being chickens. We haven't confirmed the third one yet."

"Heard, thanks for the heads up. Anything else we need to know?" Judy responded into the radio.

"A team should be waiting at Snakeway Alley in Downtown. Contact Cruiser #42 if you spot the crooks. They'll be ready."

"Cool, thanks Ben."

"A white Sedan, totally inconspicuous." Nick commented sarcastically.

That said, Judy and Nick headed to the coordinates sent by Clawhauser.

* * *

Upon arrival, the two officers scanned the busy streets for their White Sedan. So far, very few cars beside there's were present. Numerous pedestrians going with their daily lives crossed left and right at the intersection they're stuck at, making it nearly impossible to spot their target. The crowd of animals congregating in the area showed no signs of dissipating, and already Judy felt some doubt they're going to catch their suspects.

Thanks to Nick's strong vision, he spots the White Sedan pulling out of a corner behind a flower shop.

"905DOC8? That's our guy." Nick stated, anxious on what's going to happen next.

Judy started the siren on the cruiser and went on demanding the Sedan to pull over. As expected, the driver of the Sedan panicked and stepped on the gas, speeding ahead pass pedestrians and other drivers at an alarming speed. Judy shifted gears and followed the Sedan in pursuit without losing focus.

"To all nearby officers, we got a runner in Downtown heading to Plaza Lane driving a White Sedan!" Nick said into the radio.

Judy stepped on the gas, avoiding traffic and other drivers without losing sight of the escaping crooks.

Moments later, another cruiser emerged from a nearby street corner to cut off the fleeing car, only for it to swerve out of harm's way and continued speeding away.

"This is Officer Peter Polar of Cruiser #42, I'm in pursuit of the fugitive." A male voice spoke out of the radio.

"Copy that, Officer Wilde and I are right behind you Peter." Judy said into the radio.

The fleeing car with the pursuing officers entered a busy intersection, dodging drivers unaware of the high speed chase occurring on the peaceful streets of Zootopia. Unsure what other dangers the crooks were capable of, Judy and the other cruiser sought to end the chase.

The police cruiser in front of Judy and Nick sped ahead to cut off the Sedan, but the crooks inside had other ideas. Instead of the Sedan of plowing feebly against the stronger cruiser, one of windows from the sedan rolled down with a feathered arm sticking out, gun in hand.

"The suspects are armed! The suspects are armed!" Officer Polar's voice cried out from the radio.

The suspect fired at the cruiser's wheels. His shots made their mark as Cruiser 42 lost control and forced to pull over to the side of the street. Judy and Nick quickly ducked behind the dashboard, adrenaline and panic flowing in their veins on how quickly the chase escalated into a gunfight.

"I'm fine Judy! Stop those guys!" the officer from the damaged cruiser shouted from the radio.

Judy and Nick acknowledged their comrade's well-being and continued their pursuit while requesting the aid of other officers. Unfortunately for the two, Chief Bogo hasn't issued firearms to them yet and the two kept a relatively safe distance from the crooks until backup arrives. But to prolong the chase will further endanger the civilians in the city.

At that moment, Nick remembered that their cruiser has several spike traps in the trunk for use. Judy agreed to the suggestion and alerted nearby troopers to pursue the fleeing Sedan towards Animalia Bridge, where she and Nick will set the trap.

Another group of cruisers arrived to continue the pursuit, the opening Judy wanted to pull away and take a shortcut to Animalia.

Without a moment to lose, Nick and Judy quickly pulled out a chained spike strip across the bridge. Anxiously waiting, the two took cover behind a cement wall and await for the Sedan to arrive. As predicted, the three suspects foolishly drove into the spikes, halting their escape indefinitely.

And thanks to Judy's precise coordination over the radio, several more Police Cruisers and armored trucks arrived for the occasion to end the chase, blocking all possible escape routes for the three criminals. The Sedan ceased continuing the chase and pulled to the side for the first and last time.

Moments later, two of the three crooks emerged from the vehicle, reluctantly dropping down their weapons and folded their arms behind their heads, surrendering.

"Wait, where's the third guy?" Judy asked, Nick too noticing the missing suspect from the vehicle.

An officer confirmed to the troop that the third suspect bolted out of the Sedan during the chase in Downtown, and is long gone.

Judy and Nick nodded and took note of the occurrence. For the time being, they'll let the other officers handle the situation while they return back to home base.

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes Chapter 1. Thanks again for taking the time to read this tale. More to come I assure you. Until then, thank you and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bump on the Road**

* * *

Despite one of three crooks escaping from today's chase, the ZPD congratulated Judy and Nick's work for coordinating the apprehension of the electronic thieves.

Upon arriving back to ZPD station 1, Judy returns the police cruiser into the station's garage and awaits the paperwork assigned to her after today's events. It did bother Judy slightly on choosing Nick as her partner. Sure he's sharp both on wit and vision, and puts himself in harm's way when the occasion arose. However, Judy couldn't stand Nick's work ethnic in terms of the office work.

Granted it's boring to no end, but it would help if Nick could pull his weight instead of kicking back on his chair while playing paper basketball with the other officers. It dawned to her upon her decision for picking Nick. Was it by pity from hearing Nick's childhood, thankfulness for helping her solve the Salvage Case, or something a bit more than she could comprehend on why she would want Nick to be her partner in the ZPD?

Putting aside her troubled thoughts, Judy along with Nick enter the station's HQ and await their final task before clocking out for the day.

Luckily for them, nothing else was tasked to them and it was off to the punching shelf. Or so they thought.

One of the officers from another unit in the station informed Judy and Nick that Chief Bogo wishes an audience from them.

Usually it tends to be ill news, but lately the Chief soften up to Judy for her hard work and dedication to the ZPD. Not so much towards Nick unfortunately.

The duo entered Chief Bogo's office, nervously awaiting the reason he summoned them. Instead of his usual stern demeanor, his expression seemed troubled.

"Sorry for calling you two in before you could leave, but I wish to discuss something important for you two." Bogo started as he sat back down in his office chair.

"No worries. Is there something you need of us sir?" Judy asked.

"Not quite, more on the lines of something I owe you. Officer Polar and the Tuntra Unit from Station 3 informed me of your actions for pursuing the electronic thieves earlier today without being properly armed. I deeply apologize to you two for not issuing you the deserved tools for being part of this team." Bogo stated.

"Tools? What tools?" Nick asked.

"Since you've joined, I haven't treated you fairly Officer Hopps nor made it easy to excel at your duties. Allow me to give you my thanks with this gift."

Chief Bogo started rummaging through his desk until he pulled out a small metal box that he held in one of his hooves.

"I had to get it custom made for you considering your size. But despite the size, it could still pack a punch."

Judy grabbed the box from Bogo and opened it for the contents it held. Judy almost gasped both in shock and joy upon the gift.

Her first handgun and set of handcuffs, and the perfect size and weight for her smaller stature.

She wanted to grab it confidently, yet a part of her refused to. The weapon before her isn't like anything she used like the firearms she had to train with back at the academy. This one was hers, as well as she could decide an individual's fate if she would have to point the weapon at someone.

"I don't what to say sir." Judy said.

"Nothing is needed to be said. It's yours now. And I know you'll use it responsibly." Bogo added, smiling to see the expression on Judy.

"Thank you sir."

Judy strapped the holster to her belt that came with the box and slid the handgun to her side. The power and weight from a grasp away on her hip, the feeling she always dreamed of, she's a real officer now.

"Uh, not to be rude, but do I get one as well?" Nick asked, curious to see if Bogo was able to get him a custom gun.

"Ah yes. How could I forget you Officer Wilde." Bogo started as he went for a second metal box.

Before Nick could accept his weapon, Bog swipes the box away from Nick's grasp.

"However Officer Wilde." Chief Bogo said. "Since Officer Hopps hired you without the consent of me or the ZPD Board of Directors, you're not approved academically. More importantly, you haven't taken a Firearms Safety and Handling Exam to even own a weapon."

"I'm sorry sir! It was instinct that day and-" Judy pleaded, but Bogo raised his hoof to stop her from continuing speaking.

"However…" Chief Bogo teased. "You two practically saved this city from Bellwether, to that, I went pulled some strings to 'allow' Wilde here as an exception."

"So…what's the catch?" Nick asked.

"Simply a favor. Tomorrow I'll have a case for two to solve. If you finish it, Wilde gets his handgun. Fail to do so, I'm afraid Officer Wilde here has to be put on the waiting list with our other candidates until he passes both the NPOST and his Firearms Exam."

"Fair enough sir." Judy agreed.

"Then it's settled. Come in tomorrow morning to roll call first thing after you clock in. Until then, you two get some rest. It's been a long day." Bogo said and dismissed the two officers.

* * *

Judy couldn't help but jump up and down in joy. Not only she received her first handgun, but Chief Bogo actually praised her efforts once again. Getting that kind of praise is extremely difficult from the Chief, especially someone as imposing like Bogo.

Nick on the other hand just smiled, pleased to see how giddy Judy was behaving, as if she was a bunny getting an A+ on her spelling test or some other minor achievement. Although he didn't receive the same treatment as an officer like Judy, he's just glad he's making good money.

The two friends pouched out and left for the exit of the station, ready to call it in after a long day at work. However, another obstacle stood in their way once again.

"Guys!" a familiar male voice bellowed through the main hall of the station.

Judy and Nick lost their footing, and felt two great, warm arms straddling them in a great hug from a larger animal.

"Clawhauser! Ease up on the hug buddy!" Judy gasped out through the cheetah's arms.

"Sorry! Sorry. I'm just can't help hugging you two!" Ben Clawhauser said, releasing his grasp on Judy and Nick. "Anyway, you guys are out?"

"Yep. How bout you?"

"Sure am! I got to tell ya, being a dispatcher is so much for fun! Anyway, how did things go on your end?"

"We got the thieves, well, two of them. The third guy went missing."

"Hey, it happens. Oh that reminds me, you two got plans?"

Judy and Nick looked at each other nervously upon Ben's question, he must be mentioning about celebrating his promotion. Clawhauser has always been kind and generous to the two, but when it comes on choosing a venue to celebrate at, it tends to put a hole in their wallets when Clawhauser eats to his heart's content. In which case, it's never content.

Nick insists refusal, but Judy always succumb to Ben's pleas and puppy like eyes of sorrow when he doesn't get his way. But Nick will make an exception, Clawhauser got promoted, it's worth something to celebrate about.

"Now we do buddy. What you got in mind Ben?" Nick asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 2 down, 3 is next. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

 **All characters listed in this chapter belong to Disney and its producers of Zootopia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shaky Relations**

* * *

No matter how many things Judy and Nick watch Clawhauser eat, it astounds them on how he could devour mountains of food without slowing down.

As requested by Ben, he invited his two fellow coworkers to one of Zootopia's top restaurants, and quite possibly the most expensive.

"The Greedy Irish, you know this is gonna cost us right Carrots?" Nick said to his partner.

"I know, but give Ben a good time. He deserves it after what he had to endure to get here."

Indeed, he deserved every bit of it Nick thought to himself. Benjamin Clawhauser faced several trials of ridicule during his journey to joining the ZPD due to his rotund appearance. Unlike Judy Hopps, Ben joined the ZPD without Chief Bogo wanting to get rid of him off the start; it was more along the lines of surviving the constant teasing from his team. But once Ben proved himself an asset to the station, most of the staff in the station welcomed him as their best friend.

And the rest that followed: Chief Bogo recommended Ben into working for Station 1 as a desk attendant; and some time afterwards, a Dispatcher. And all thanks to both his hard work and Judy's efforts of breaking the prejudice between animals of prey and predator.

Sad to say, not everyone agreed to Judy's views of a peaceful life in Zootopia. Even saving the city from Bellwether's Night Howler plot didn't sway their opinions.

Before getting ahead of himself, Nick focused back to the festivities and enjoyed the rest of the evening with Judy and Ben. They laughed, shared stories, ate wondrous food, Nick wanted to stick with this new life.

* * *

After paying their separate checks, the three depart from the Greedy Irish for home in Downtown. The cozy atmosphere inside the restaurant didn't compare with the oppressive neighborhood they've entered. A part of Nick wanted to scold at Clawhauser for picking this restaurant, but he and his two friends have other problems to worry about.

Smacked between Downtown and Bunny Burrows is Shrivel Bog, a small district in border of the two sections of Zootopia. Nick remembers the unpleasant folks he encountered during his conning days. The neighborhood and buildings were poorly managed here, the reason why it's been considered a slum. But it wasn't the condition that worried Nick, it was the unsavory folks that reside in this area. It's even rumored that several of Zootopia's most wanted criminals live in these parts of Zootopia, but that wasn't the worst of this place.

The animals here hated Judy Hopps to the core.

Not for being an officer of the law, but the sole animal to defeat all odds in the system to make something of herself while the folks in this district are subjected to unfair treatment from both prey and predator alike living in the higher up districts while they're stuck with very little to live on. Their envy for her making success as some unknown rabbit drove their anger towards her.

Their hate is understandable to some extent, Judy almost condemned all predators to a life of misery after some misunderstandings during the Savage/Night Howler Case. Whilst the predators loathe her for singling out them out, the prey that support their predator friends mock Judy as a hypocrite for upholding peace when she couldn't bring peace between the two races. But Judy came in clean and apologized for everything, yet even then she wouldn't be forgiven by the folks in Shrivel Bog.

Unfortunately Judy was unaware of the tensions in Shrivel Bog, and Nick wouldn't let this slip by.

Eventually Nick wrapped his arm around Judy and brought her closer to him as a way to ward off the spectators mad eying the oblivious rabbit. He didn't need to assume, the folks here also hated him. He and Judy shook the foundation of the prey and predator relations, envy would be developed for some animals. Nick didn't care whatever title he's labeled with, he couldn't live with himself if something bad befell Judy.

"Uh, Nick? Any chance why your arm is still around me?" Judy asked.

Nick almost forgot how long he had his arm around Judy once he, Ben, and Judy left Shrivel Bog. He hid his face in embarrassment, trying to cover up his blushing cheeks in hopes of retaining some of his cool persona in front of Ben and Judy. However, Nick noticed a beaming expression from Judy.

Comfort, a calming aura of happiness.

Something Nick hasn't seen from Judy since she moved into the city. She endured poor treatment from Chief Bogo, himself, and to top that; risked of losing the only job she could have and want. It surprised him how Judy was so resilient in not submitting to these factors unlike he, who went on scamming hard working animals of their money.

Realizing that his two best friends showed some affection, Clawhauser had something in mind.

The cheetah quickly bolted from the scene saying his farewells, giggling madly to see what happens when the two are left alone with their current emotions.

Nick and Judy bit the bottom of their lips, nervous on how to respond from the earlier interaction. Both felt comfort when standing beside each other, but neither of them couldn't muster up the courage to admit their true feelings. Instead, Nick went on dropping the subject and asked if he could walk Judy home to her apartment.

She agreed and Nick happily accompanied her for the walk back to Downtown.

Along the way back home, Judy brought back up the subject when Nick stood defensively over her back in Shrivel Bog. Not the arm around her but the cold glares the two got from the residents there.

"It may be hard for you to accept this, but here's the deal Long Ears, Zootopia is far from perfect." Nick stated.

"As if I haven't heard that one." Judy retorted back.

"No, I mean even before that, this city had a rocky start when it flourished. Animals from the spectrum of prey and predator always feared each other. But over time, they soon coexist with each other, and thus Zootopia grew into the Metropolis for us all. Or so we thought."

"Thought? Look at where we at! Crime has been dropping, and the animals here seem happier than before." Judy argued.

"Not everyone agrees to your philosophy Carrots. I wish they did, but it's very difficult to break the views of certain stereotypes. Quite frankly, I'm amazed we could walk around freely without being attacked out of malice."

It dawned on Judy what Nick meant earlier back in Shrivel Bog. The cold treatment from the citizens of that area seemed hostile, along the lines what Nick meant. But Judy wouldn't accept that. Someday those views will change. If she and Nick could do it for Downtown Zootopia, they could do it everywhere else.

For the time being, that day can wait as the two finally arrived at Judy's apartment.

The two friends parted ways for their homes in need for rest as tomorrow is going to be a big day. Judy recalled that Nick sleeps in his van for several years and insisted him on getting his own place. Nick claimed he's saving up for something big, to which Judy couldn't convince him in spending for a roof under his head. The fox assured Judy that he's fine and took off into the city, gone from her sight until the next day.

Judy ponders to herself in confusion on how Nick's content with a poor living status. On the bright side, he seems more optimistic than usual despite his earlier rant on Zootopia's true nature. Whatever the reason Nick brought that up, she will have to wait until tomorrow to learn more.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 3 is done. 4 is in the process, and finally I can include some action. Until then, thanks for reading and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fowl Play**

* * *

The big day has finally arrived for Judy, her first (second) official case. This time however, she doesn't need to extort it out of Chief Bogo, she and Nick are personally chosen by him. To her, its more than an honor but proof she has what it takes in becoming a true cop.

In a matter of seconds, Judy is fully dressed and ready for today. On her way out, Judy straps on her belt, pepper spray, badge, and lastly, her new gun. It still boggled her mind on how different it was to have something far more lethal than her usual tranquilizer. She prays she wouldn't have to use it in the near future. That said, Judy gears up and races over to Nick's van.

While it took seconds for Judy to get ready for the today, it can't be said the same for Nick Wilde. Nick continued enjoying his slumber in peace, ignoring the deep snores from his old crime partner Finnick the Fennec Fox, sometimes Finn for short.

Besides sleeping in, Nick didn't even bother changing out of his uniform before going to bed last night, knowing he had to put it back on. It indeed saved him the trouble because in a moment, he was about to receive a rude awakening.

"Nick!" a female voice shouted outside of the van Nick and Finnick reside in.

"Wilde…your cop buddy is here…" Finnick mumbled in his slumber.

Nick groaned as he remembered the case Chief Bogo had in mind for him and Judy. After a quick spray of deodorant, Nick emerges out of his van to spot his partner and friend Judy standing outside, smiling as bright as the sun. To Nick's relief, he notices the two coffee cups in Judy's paws, something he's in desperate need of.

"I didn't know you drink coffee." Nick said as he took a cup.

"Nope, both are for you. You're going to need them."

"Well put Carrots."

Nick went on guzzling down his two coffee cups during the walk to ZPD Station 1. And just before they could enter the station, a local bystander exits the station and bumps pass Nick without apologizing. Judy went to engage the rude civilian, but Nick insisted he was fine.

Whoever Judy and Nick encountered earlier, he was long gone.

That aside, the two officers pass the main hall and into the Rollcall to await Chief Bogo's new assignments for the day. They took their seats, exchanged greetings to their fellow officers, in which they return with fist bumps and shoulder pats as congratulations for yesterday's job well done.

Not a moment too soon, Chief Bogo walks into the room and the officers quickly settled down.

"Alright 'Class', first order of business. I would like to formally address that whatever was seen during the Gazelle concert several nights ago doesn't go viral as I know Clawhauser and a few others in this room can't help but post it on the internet." Chief Bogo announced without a hint of humiliation. The room of officers wouldn't think twice on laughing or disobeying on this kind of matter as Bogo does have a reputation to keep, and if they wish to keep their jobs or limbs.

"Second, new cases for us sent from the upper pen-pushers. Please pay attention to the screen."

Bogo ordered one of the officers to switch off the lights as he flipped on a projector through a small remote. The first slide showed 3 pictures of animals; a Grizzly bear, a black panther, and a Jacob Horned Ram.

"These 3 individuals were recently abducted by some unknown group of animals with reasons we are not sure of. But whatever the case, it can't be good if the new mayor is pouring all his resources in finding our victims. We also don't know who we're dealing with yet, but we believe these animals on the next slide may be our best leads."

Bogo switched to another slide to reveal mug shots of 4 different animals. Some of the officers failed to keep in their snickering from the two chickens in the mug shots, but Chief Bogo ignored them for the time being.

Judy studied the photos without as much as a blink. Whoever these criminals are, they're hurting families for kidnapping their loved ones. She wants nothing more than bringing in these scumbags, but quite the opposite for Nick.

Nick seemed focused on one particular mug shot, and soon Judy noticed the stern gaze from her partner. Before she could ask, Bojo continued sharing what he knew on the new cases.

"The two chickens are Jack Fowler and Cluck Morris, leaders of the Feathered Foreseers, a notorious gang of chickens from Sherman Canopies; wanted for several accounts of armed robbery and home intrusions. Next we have Arnold Armadillosa, a single animal living in the Rainforest District. No criminal record thankfully, but he may be a target for the Feathered Foreseers. Lima Team, I trust your expertise on this case?"

"Leave it to us Chief Bogo." Officer Higgins spoke up, a timber wolf officer.

"That leaves me Team Sierra and Hotel to find Fowler and Morris. Be careful, these two are dangerous. If you do find either of them, call for backup as soon as possible. They may be possibly armed." Bogo stated.

"Will do sir." Officer Frost replied, a polar bear officer.

With their assignments, the officers cleared out of the office and went on their search, leaving Chief Bogo alone with Judy and Nick.

"And lastly, Officer Hopps and Wilde. You two are looking for Amir C. Yote." Bogo started as he focused the slide on the last mug shot.

"Amir is wanted for several accounts of armed robbery, grand theft auto, and distribution of illegal substances. Witnesses claim he's dangerous so proceed with caution."

"Alright sir, we'll be on our way." Judy said as she and Nick went for the door.

"Oh, and before you two leave." Bogo started, getting the attention of Judy and Nick. "Remember our deal, 3 days. I wish you two the best of luck."

Judy smiled and waved farewell, the same for Nick as the two left the station in search for their criminal.

* * *

The two walk out of the station, eager to start their case. Judy quickly flipped open the case file, thankful there was some substantial information unlike her last case. According to what she's read so far, the suspect is known to hangout along near the farmer's market in Downtown. And coincidentally, Team Sierra was around the area in search for the other suspect, Jack Fowler. Judy and Nick quickly joined up with their fellow officers, a male rhino known as Officer Iron and female lioness Officer Becky.

The Sierra Officers acknowledged Judy and Nick and agreed to combine their efforts for the two suspects since they're both in the same vicinity.

Throughout their search, Judy kept noticing the troubled expression across Nick, and it wasn't from lack from sleep.

"Hey Nick, you alright? You seemed fixated on something since we left the precinct." Judy asked in her concerned tone.

"Really now? Am I that transparent?" Nick responded sheepishly.

Judy nodded and continued her stern gaze towards Nick for an answer. He knew she wouldn't drop the topic until she gets her answer. Nick took in a deep breath and was about to reply until:

"Hold that thought, there's our guy." Nick said, pointing to a small crowd of civilians walking away from a stand in the market, one of them being Jack Fowler.

"Hey Iron, we've spotted Fowler in the intersection of Junction and Solid Trails, just past the Farmers Market." Judy said into her radio. The officer on the other side of the transmission acknowledged and set off to engage the suspect.

Judy and Nick carefully followed Fowler past the market and into an alleyway outside the buzzing crowds of Downtown. Their suspect didn't seem to notice their presence as he continued his way down the alleyway to run into another stranger awaiting him.

The two quietly snuck behind a dumpster to peer in on what they're about to discuss, curious what they know about the missing animals before engaging them.

Engaged in their discussion, Judy heard Fowler arguing with the other stranger. And from the sound of things, the discussion may lead into a violent conclusion.

"Listen featherface, planning to rob Ghuro's Electronics yesterday is by far the worst planning on your part. But more importantly, what were you thinking using live ammunition!?" the stranger shouted at Fowler.

"I'm not here to put on a show, I'm just doing my job and getting my paycheck." Fowler retorted back.

"That's not the point! Bruce and Aaron had no clue the guns were real! Who knows how the cops are going to treat them with that kind of retaliation."

"Not my fault. If you cared for those chumps, you shouldn't bailed from the car in the first place!"

"I had enough of this nonsense Fowler. If you're not going to hold your end of deal…"

"And what Amir? Going to threaten me when I'm the one armed?"

Judy and Nick must hit the jackpot of info. The third suspect from yesterday's chase must be the one Fowler talking to, and the animal they're looking for too. A moment later, Team Sierra radios in, giving Judy and Nick the go to arrest the two suspects.

Team Sierra emerged from the opposite end of the alleyway, ordering Fowler and the other suspect to surrender. The two panicked and turned to bail, only to be stopped dead in their tracks to spot Judy and Nick blocking their path.

At first the crooks seemed shock, but Fowler started to laugh as he peered over to Iron.

"You think I'm scared? I'm always prepared." Fowler taunted.

The chicken reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun towards the second suspect. At the same time, Officer Iron and Becky pull out their guns and order Fowler to drop it. Judy and Nick ducked out of the way to avoid the firing end of Iron and Becky. With Nick unarmed, Judy stood in front of Nick, gun in hand and waited to see how things played out.

Judy had no choice but to put her faith in Iron and Becky, she wasn't ready for this kind of scenario, even with the training she had under her belt.

"Drop the gun now!" Iron shouted at Fowler, which only made him panic more.

"He isn't going to drop it fellas, just shoot him!" Amir cried out.

"Stay out of this Amir! Unless you want to see the man upstairs sooner, you best shut up!" Fowler roared.

Tension rose from the situation, Judy knew things were going to go south quickly if Jack decided to be reckless. Before Judy could make her move, something caught Nick's attention. The way Amir remained calm at gunpoint, it looked as though Amir wanted this.

Without hesitation, Amir sucker punches Fowler and hurls him towards Officer Iron and Becky. Fowler cussed a storm and fired at Amir. Both teams of officers took cover and waited for the opportunity to return fire.

Nick watched Amir slid pass him and Judy without a single scratch as though Jack missed every single shot. Seconds later, their suspect vanished from the alleyway.

The situation finally calmed down when Iron moved in to apprehend and cuff Fowler for good.

The chicken thrashed madly while cussing a storm, but Fowler proved no match for Iron's great strength.

By the end of the day, they got their guy. Well, except for Judy and Nick.

Amir got away, and there's no way telling if he's still within city borders. Judy radioed out to all nearby officers to watch out for Amir.

As of now, Judy and Nick have no choice but to report back to Chief Bogo from today's events.

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up this chapter. In the progress of Chapter 5 but I'm not certain on if I'll be able to update it within the 2-3 days I usually update. Until then, take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

 **A/N 2: For those who follow me, if you're into my style of writing, do check out my other projects. That said, take care once again and enjoy your Spring Break, Week, or whatever your schedule tells you.- Poshil**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Double Hussle**

* * *

With no results to show and their suspect gone, Judy and Nick mustered up their courage to confront Chief Bogo in his office. Surprisingly, he seemed soft despite the unsuccessful arrest of Amir Yote.

"And that wraps up our report." Judy said to Bogo.

"I see. Not to worry Officer Hopps, I say a fine job regardless."

Chief Bogo smiled and reminded the duo that they helped their fellow officers Iroh and Becky in apprehending Jack Fowler. With that, Bogo let today's failure slide and expected a better outcome for tomorrow.

Judy confidently agrees and vows in the capture of Amir, but Nick on the other hand has his doubts, and mainly for one particular reason.

Once punching out and calling it a day, Nick accompanied Judy for the walk home. But before considering the end of the day, Nick suggested the two go out for a snack. Judy insisted she's fine but Nick saw past her tired gaze as she wasn't quite ready to call it a day.

Judy happily joins Nick for a quick bite before heading home without hesitation much to the fox's delight. To that, both friends set off to Nick's suggested destination.

* * *

The two eventually arrive at a small café in a quieter part of Downtown. Nick recalls the numerous times he went here for their homemade chips and fresh grown bell peppers, a perfect place for Judy to expand her knowledge in good tasting food.

Besides being a café, the small establishment served as a grocery store, selling products straight from Bunny Borrows and other parts along the countryside outside the city.

Nick went on to order some food while Judy wandered about to admire the wares, some she recognized from her family's carrot farm. It dawned to Judy that she should consider keeping in touch with her folks back at home to see how things are.

A moment later, a young female husky with a light floral dress came to Nick with a tray of food. Nick humbly accepts the tray and hands the girl the money he owned. The server girl bows in thanks and returns back to the kitchen to continue her duties.

"Food's ready Judy, eat up." Nick said after finding himself and Judy a table.

The evening went on smoothly, much to the duo's delight. They ate, laughed, share embarrassing stories, all in all a great time for their friendship to continue to grow. And eventually there will be the time when both long more than friendship.

* * *

Evening turned into nightfall as the two friends finished their meal and then set off back to their respective homes. Unlike their last outing, Clawhauser wasn't there to put Judy and Nick in a tough situation like in Shrivel Bog. However, he also wasn't there to make things more awkward between the two animals.

Not surprisingly, Judy and Nick continued the walk back in utter silence. Not from exhaustion but the fact that they didn't need to say anything to each other. A simple walk hand in hand spoke enough to the two that they really cared for each other. And there will be a time when one will admit their true feelings. But sadly the moment is short-lived when the duo accidentally bumps into a pedestrian holding several bags of groceries.

"Aw nuts! I'm terribly sorry Ma'am!" Judy apologized as she and Nick quickly knelt down to pick up the scattered groceries.

"Correction, I'm a sir. But thank you again for your help." The male stranger replied, pleased to find two off duty officers helping him after the blunder instead of writing him some citation.

"Anyway, sorry about that sir. Everything alright from-"

Judy and Nick looked up and recognized the stranger before them. The two sides stared at each other in cold silence upon the magnitude of this encounter, Judy and Nick found Amir.

Fate must be either funny or cruel to bring them together on the same day, but this time will be a different outcome for Judy and Nick, they will arrest him.

The stranger quickly chucked his groceries at the two officers and bolted from the scene with Judy and Nick give chase shouting: "Stop! Amir Kote! Stop!"

The city night made it difficult to keep a sight on the wanted coyote, not for Nick. Judy tagged behind Nick as he continued tracking down Amir. Their suspect was fast, but the duo is faster. Amir started to panic as he went on the defensive by knocking over trashcans and other debris to slow down his pursuers. Nothing seemed to work and it continued to look bleak for the coyote criminal.

The chase eventually led to a dead end alleyway, much to Amir's displeasure. With nowhere to run or hide, Amir turned to face the barrel of Judy's handgun.

"Game over Amir. Best do the right thing and surrender." Judy said to the corned suspect.

Amir grumbled in disbelief of how he happened to run into two officers at the brink of night. But something bothered Amir. The coyote stared intensely at Nick until:

"Oh my word, that you Nick!?" Amir cried out.

Nick chuckled lightly and replied with his arms open. Amir completely ignored the gun pointing at him and went to embrace the fox. Judy stood there dumb folded on what has happened. Sure it wasn't a surprise to see Nick, a former criminal, recognizing another one. But for him to just hug the guy was another thing. And it continued to annoy Judy when Nick and Amir went on catching up, forgetting that there was a case involving Amir.

"I can't believe it! How long has it been!?" Amir asked.

"5 or so years buddy. My goodness, you look better than before!" Nick commented.

"Well I needed to get in better shape if I'm going to be chased by cops for the rest of my life. Speaking of cops, I find it ironic that you, out of all animals, to take on the uniform."

"Life is strange that way." Nick chuckled. Greetings aside, Nick went on introducing Amir to Judy and vice versa. Amir casually shook Judy's hand and went on a spree of off topic conversations when Judy stepped in and pulled Nick aside for a quick word.

"Nick, first of all, why? Second, Amir is a wanted criminal. You can't just go hugging them willy-nilly!"

"Aw Judy Amir's a cool cat, er, coyote." Nick protested.

"And yes I am a wanted criminal, a wanted criminal for hire!"

"Come again?" Judy asked, confused what Amir meant.

"That's right Officer Long Ears, I get hired by big companies and such to test out their security systems on how well they operate against thieves, crooks, and all sorts of unsavory type of animals. Sad to say, all fail thanks to my thieving genius." Amir boasted.

"And Amir also consults with his contractors on how to improve their security to prevent future break-ins." Nick added.

"And you knew about this for how long!?" Judy demanded.

"Just now." Nick replied in defense. "I didn't know Amir was in town until Bogo gave us the case."

"Bogo, that reminds me." Amir started as he slowly walked towards the opening of the alleyway to the streets. "Since you and I are cool and all Nick, plus I did you a favor a while back, how bout you do me a solid and let me slip away?"

"Now hold it!" Judy said as she stepped in Amir's way. "Just because you know Nick doesn't mean I trust you, more importantly, I need you to come with me for some questions regarding my case."

"First of all, no thanks Miss Bunny. Second, you can't arrest me, you're off duty."

"Correction, Nick and I work around the clock whether we punch in or not." Judy argued.

"Double correction, you can't arrest me as I can simply claim you two officers were harassing me. Especially many citizens in Zootopia don't exactly like cops, and believe me, I'm certain we have plenty of witnesses."

"I beg to differ." Nick interrupted. "Sorry buddy, but you need to come with us. And not only that, the groceries you threw at us happened to have a gun in the bag with your prints."

Nick slowly pulls out a handgun from his belt to Amir's displeasure. Knowing that Nick is in possession of his weapon, that alone could be used against him.

"Oh well played good sir!" Amir laughed as he slowly made his way back into the alleyway. "But I still have a few aces up my sleeve. Behold!"

Amir reveals a carrot pen from his jacket, the same one Judy uses. Judy fumbled around her belt and realized Amir must have snatched it from her during the conversation earlier.

"I remember owning one of these things, and if I'm not mistaken, these little puppies can record conversations. And I happen to record the one of Nick and I catching up. If the cops happen to stumble upon this recording, Nick could lose more than his job." Amir boasted.

"Shoot." Judy grumbled, realizing she has no more excuses in bringing in Amir. Nick on the other hand has one last effort to turn the tables.

"Ah Amir, rookie mistake." Nick taunted as he pulls out another carrot pen. "I bought another one and I recorded the conversation you had with Jack Fowler. And since Judy forgot to update her pen, the recordings can't be saved for more than five minutes. And since this debate has lasted for about four minutes, you have exactly 57 seconds to make it to the station to file your case. And knowing you, you're not the best in terms of cardio."

"Oh Nick I hate you." Amir chuckled as he tossed the carrot pen back to Judy. But instead of surrendering, a large grin enveloped under Amir's muzzle as he reveals another excuse on getting away.

"Rookie shouldn't be the word Nick. Consider the student beating the teacher, behold again!"

Amir removes one of his fangs from his mouth. Judy and Nick grimaced in disgust, but soon felt sick to the stomach when Amir's fang was in fact a small camera.

"I filmed one of your interactions with Mr. Big back in Tundratown. And correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that make you two dirty cops? It's a shame, ZPD pride themselves with respect and loyalty, and here you two are tarnishing their good name by working with crime lords. Think how crazy the media is going to be."

Judy and Nick looked at each other and reluctantly admitted defeat. Even with Nick's expertise, he was outplayed by Amir. But it didn't stop there.

"However, it seems we're at an impasse. You have my gun and I have footage of you two. Both of us can simply turn each other in and be left with severe consequences. But I'm a mammal of honor, and I suggest we settle this dispute with one thing."

"And what is that Amir?" Judy asked.

"One demand from both from us. Once that's settled, I'll give you my camera if you return my gun. Deal?"

"Deal." Nick said.

Judy wanted to protest but Nick quickly bumped her in the shoulder to keep her quiet and allow him to handle the situation. Judy reluctantly stays quiet and prays Nick knew what he was doing. That said, Amir continued on with the deal.

"So what is your demand?" Amir asked.

"You answer us some questions involving our case." Nick replied.

"Sure, I'm down for that. As for my request, you two come over to my place for dinner."

"Then it's a date." Nick said, shaking hands with Amir.

"Sweet! Here you are and I'll take that." Amir happily replied, trading Nick for the gun. "Sorry for the drool on the thing, but as always, nice doing to business with ya."

With that, Amir texts Nick his address and vanishes in the night without leaving a trace. Nick stood there admiring the tooth camera Amir used.

Judy however stood there completely shocked on what just transpired. Whether it was the odd encounter with Amir or Nick's behavior to Amir, one thing's for sure, Judy had quite the day.

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up Chapter 5. A shoutout to everyone following this story, many thanks. I feel honored to have this many followers accumulated in the span of two weeks, a lot more than I anticipated. Thanks again and always, hope to hear you soon and take care!- Poshil**


	6. Update

Hey folks Poshil here with an uopdate rather a new chapter, sorry! Anyway, I apologize for not updating the last few weeks as my computer died, luckily I got a new laptop so I can get back to work as well as enjoy a much better and faster experience in terms of video editing/gaming. Anywho, the next chapter should be up around tomorrow night (West Coast) hopefully. Once again thank you all for your patience and take care!- Poshil


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Worst Case Scenario**

* * *

Nick thought he was prepared for the nonstop lecture from his partner Judy, but he didn't expect how annoying Judy can be when she was being correct for the most part. Helping a criminal get away didn't bother Nick, but considering his new job title, adjustments are going to take some time. At least through the turn of events, Judy and Nick are able gather more answers for their case from Amir. To that, the two parted ways for their respected homes for some much needed sleep. The next day is crucial if they want to lose their deal with Chief Bogo.

The next morning was far from pleasant. Rainy days spell a rather depressing day for most citizens in Zootopia, not for Judy. It didn't stop her from waking up with a positive attitude and a wide grin across her face. Nothing was going to stop her momentum.

And once again Judy finds Nick sleeping in. But this time Nick didn't sleep in his uniform, which furthered the risk for her and Nick of arriving late to the station. Thankfully Nick showed some care and quickly got dressed for Judy's sake.

Both Judy and Nick arrive at the ZPD on time, and to their delight their fellow officers provided several donuts and coffee. The usual greetings aside, Judy and Nick reported straight to roll call and awaited for any new assignments from the chief himself.

Upon entering the meeting room, Judy already notices several officers missing for roll call, and the worst thing to anger the chief is being tardy. But it didn't pale in comparison when Chief Bogo was furious, and today was one of those days.

The door leading outside the meeting room burst open, almost off its hinges mind you, with an enraged Chief Bogo by the door frame. The instant Chief Bogo stepped inside the room, every officer present sat down, not daring to speak up or make eye contact with the suddenly angered Bogo.

"If you're wondering why I just stormed in like that, it is not because I'm mad, I am livid." Bogo said, his tone somewhat tamed from his noticeable fury. "Extremely livid."

"And if I dare ask, why is that sir?" Nick asked, not fazed by Bogo's intimidation or aware of what consequences he may face for speaking up.

"I'm glad you asked Wilde!" Bogo roared, slamming his hoof on the desk before Nick and Judy, almost to the point of breaking it. "Some lazy officers last night didn't bother in transferring Fowler to the Zootopia Primary Prison. While he was held in the cell downstairs, Fowler somehow escaped. And what makes matters worse, Head Commissioner Richard Bullsworth is visiting this Precinct tomorrow. So unless I can come up with some excuse for this, I'm not in any mood for jokes right now. Are we clear Wilde?"

Nick nodded slowly and after that point didn't speak in hopes of not receiving a full fledged punch from Bogo.

That aside, Bogo calmed down and continued on some serious matters regarding the current case.

"Fowler escaping doesn't compare to what I'm about to tell you next. As you all are aware, some officers here are missing. The reason: they never returned. Someone kidnapped them."

The officers in the room muttered among themselves in shock. Breaking the law is one thing, but to cross the line of detaining an officer is unforgivable. In some regard, the officers in the ZPD treat each other like family, and doing such actions like this won't be easily forgiven.

"We are not sure of the last known location of Officers Elkson, Higgins, and Furgerson, but Team Echo believe the Feathered Foreseers were involved. If you see any members of the group or Amir Yote, take them in for questioning. They may be our only leads of finding Team Lima. With that said, you're all dismissed."

The officers saluted to their chief and went on their business. All but Judy and Nick. Before the two could leave, Bogo requested both officers to follow him to his office for a private conversation.

* * *

In most cases, a trip to Chief Bogo's office usually spells bad news. Not most of the time. Chief Bogo isn't as rough on Judy, in fact, he praises her for her hard work despite being a new recruit to the force. That and he owes her his gratitude for solving the Salvage Case when he or his officers couldn't even get a single lead.

Chief Bogo welcomed the two officers in his office and offered the two some coffee and some seats. Judy happily accepts the coffee but Nick on the other hand remained skeptical for the sudden change in Bogo's behavior even though he apologized for almost punching Nick earlier.

"Something you wish to discuss with us Chief?" Nick asked.

"Yes, something I can't say in front of my teams." Bogo replied, taking deep breaths to hopefully relieve some stress on his mind. "As you two recall, Fowler escaped and Richard Bullsworth is going to give me a serious smack talk."

"Bullsworth?" Judy asked.

"He's the Head Commissioner of the ZPD and my boss in this district. But more so, he and I don't usually see eye to eye. Anyway that's not the point. I did a little investigating on my own on how Fowler escaped and I uncovered some unfortunate news."

"Do tell."

Chief Bogo hands Judy a case file with a few photos of an empty cell, the same cell that held Fowler last night. The cell bars were twisted and somewhat corroded in several directions, but importantly the direction the bars were broken leaned towards the cell instead of away. Jack Fowler didn't break out, somehow helped him.

"And surveillance didn't spot anyone coming in or out of the station around the time Fowler escaped, I am to believe an officer helped Fowler out."

It was bold claim for Bogo to assume, especially most of the officers in the precinct were hand picked by former mayor Lionheart, who at the time had a keen eye and good judgment for selecting Bogo's officers.

"The reason I didn't bring this up is because you two are the only ones I can trust in sharing this knowledge." Bogo stated.

"But even so, are you sure it was an officer?" Judy asked.

"Not sure myself, but whoever help Fowler escaped must have ZPD clearance to bypass security without any trouble. And I'm sure you two weren't here last night given your run-in with Amir last night."

"Wait, you know?" Nick asked, terribly nervous for his own sake if Bogo learned that he's friends with one of their leads.

"Not too much, all I know is that Amir slipped pass you two. Don't worry, he's a sneaky one, been like that for many years." Bogo stated.

"Wait, then why did you entrust recruits to catch a high profiled criminal?" Nick questioned Bogo's tactics in setting them up to fail.

"Like we discussed yesterday, I wanted to see what it takes for you to earn your uniform Wilde. And the fact you actually came face to face with Amir, and to live if I may add, is a great feat considering Amir's record of being one of the most difficult criminals for the ZPD to arrest. To that, you win and you deserve this."

Chief Bogo reached into one of his shelves for a small strongbox. He handed it to Nick and congratulated him once more before dismissing the two out of his office. Nick and Judy knew what the box held, his own handgun. Judy felt a little envious for Nick considering he didn't need to work as hard as her in becoming an officer, but at the same time happy to see Nick turn a new leaf in stopping crime instead of being part of it. Speaking of...

* * *

The rest of Judy and Nick's shift wasn't all that great, no real action or signs of the Feathered Foreseers to report. But one things for certain, they're about to get a lot of their questions answer from Amir during dinner, something Nick was looking forward to after their shift.

Earlier that day, Nick received a text from Amir of his current whereabouts. Nick made certain Judy would keep her word to leave Amir out of harm's way no matter the case. Judy insisted asking on why Nick went through a lot of trouble in protecting Amir where he should instead arrest him for the crimes he committed.

Nick couldn't say much but felt it would be better for Amir to share his side of the story without sounding bias. Then again, Judy is going to hear the story from an ex-criminal who can be all bias. To that he hopes Judy is open to change that not every criminal is terrible.

Night rolls in over Zootopia, and our two heroes set off to Amir's apartment for dinner. Not the greatest date when the third wheel is in play and a former criminal, but the two could consider it their first dinner together since teaming up, something Judy and Nick hoped to do and more so in the near future.

Their shift ended later than they hoped for and had no choice but to go in for dinner in uniform. And unfortunately for Judy and Nick, they're entering a rather unpleasant district in Zootopia, Fellview Outpost, a grim jungle suburb off the Rainforest District known to house several predators and very little prey. But importantly, the area held great anger towards the ZPD.

Luckily Judy and Nick were able to sneak pass the residents before finding Amir's apartment. The building seemed well kept and pleasant despite the oppressive vibe the area was giving out. And not just the nice building that surprised the two animals, but both Nick and Judy were welcomed warmly by two black panthers, a strange contrast compared to the other predators that would want Judy dead, like the ones back in Shrivel Bog.

After several flights of stairs, Judy and Nick finally arrive at Amir's apartment. Nick couldn't wait and simply barged into his friend's apartment against Judy's protests.

"Honey, we're home!" Nick shouted sarcastically into Amir's home.

"In the kitchen!" Amir replied, playing along with Nick's joke.

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up Chapter 6. Thanks for waiting patiently. I do hope you're all enjoying this tale as I ensure you things are going to pick up drastically once we hit over 10 chapters. To that, take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Dinner Thyme**

* * *

Judy and Nick arrived to their destination before Amir could finish preparing dinner. The coyote insisted the two make themselves at home as he continues preparing their meals. Nick happily agrees and wonders off to admire Amir's new home and vast collection of items he accumulated during his past crime life. Judy was left with little choice but to follow Nick's lead around the apartment.

The apartment itself was quite nice, but Judy is convinced that not all of the furniture and other appliances were acquired by legal means. No matter what angle she sees it, she's in the home of a high profiled criminal who happens to be best friends with Nick.

Nick notices Judy's pouty expression and thought to show off Amir's collection to brighten her mood with some interest. Of course, assuming Judy is into a criminal's collection of stolen items.

The two soon ventured into some kind of gallery with shelves of items ranging from old toys to expensive looking vases. Some areas of the collection seem strange, one for example was a collection of ZPD lobby banners from each precinct in Zootopia. But one alarming section of the gallery were 3 guns, two being ZPD issued.

Each item present only furthered anger and confused Judy on why and how Amir was able to obtain these items without being caught. More so, why did Nick seem so giddy over them.

Nick admitted some of the items were part of his doing before he met Judy. The fox went on recalling the adventures he shared with Amir. Back then, he along with Amir and Finnick would scam off people of any high valued possessions and no one better than Nick himself. Judy looked around the vast collection in shock on how NIck was like around Amir, rubies of the finest quality to the pristine paintings baffled her on Nick's relation with the crook that is Amir.

The items weren't only Judy's concern, it was more along the lines that Amir, one of Zootopia's most wanted criminals would simply invite her and Nick over without feeling suspicious. They're after all cops. Sure he's friends with Nick, but Amir just met her and anyone would feel skeptical about meeting someone for the first time, according to her at least.

But thinking back, Amir's record claims he's dangerous and Judy knows better than to tangle with a criminal who can overpower her and Nick without any effort. In a sense, Amir is finding some grace in allowing Nick and herself in his home. Finding no more excuses to distrust Amir, at least for the time being, Judy continued to listen to what more Nick has to share about Amir's collection.

Nick went on when Amir challenged himself to break into every ZPD station and steal certain items such as the banners or Chief Bogo's coffee mugs. Nick also added Amir would add insult to injury to the force by using the latrines in the ZPD precinct for laughs, in the daytime to prove even in broad daylight Amir can't be caught.

Judy had no words to express her confusion, Amir is one strange animal.

"Food's ready!" Amir called out from the kitchen.

Nick didn't waste any time and sprinted for the table, excited to savor Amir's cooking. Judy couldn't help but laugh, seeing Nick submit like some pet to Amir's cooking. But she too is curious on good Amir's food is if it makes Nick all excited for.

"I did my research Ms. Hopps and I can't let you just eat plain carrots. In my household, we all eat like kings and queens! Food is like art, we must continue to help it grow into beauty and flavor!" Amir proclaimed.

"Oookay." Judy lazily replied.

"So...you did make THOSE dishes right?" Nick asked like a over-excited child.

"Let's see my foxy friend, one serving of my grilled salmon with a fresh mango salsa along with a bowl of lobster bisque with a hint of parsley and cilantro? Yep, your favorite."

Amir presented Nick his tray of the assorted food as mentioned before. Never has Judy seen food presented in a delicious and presentable manner. If as though Amir worked in a five star restaurant or some sort, it was truly art like he said.

"And for the lovely Ms. Hopps, carrots done the right way. Carrot Stew in a vegetable stock rich in flavor and spice. Alongside you also have a Florentine Quiche and a Garden Salad composed of my finest greens and veggies. Don't hesitate, dig in."

The dish itself look appetizing, even Judy would admit it. But she won't know how good it is until she takes that bite. Slowly and surely, Judy takes a spoonful of the stew. Her eyes widen in shock, and the silver spoon in her hand slowly found its way back into the bowl before her. It took only one bite of Amir's stew to send Judy in a blissful state of joy. Nick wasn't kidding, Amir knew how to cook.

While Judy enjoyed her meal, she watched on in disgust as Nick and Amir wolved down their food like savages. At least their eating didn't compare to her previous experiences with savage animals. But one thing's for certain, she wouldn't want to be on the plate side of Nick or Amir's hunger.

Plates of food slowly turned into scraps and crumbs, indicating dinner would soon conclude to the other end of the deal of Amir answering Judy and Nick's questions regarding their current case. Before that, Nick thanked Amir for one of the best meals he ever had, something he longed for since their reunion. Judy too is curious on how Amir met Nick and asked right away how their friendship began.

Amir leaned back on his chair, chuckling to recall his fondest memories of encountering the fox before him as his closest friend.

"Where to begin...ah yes. Elementary school. Remember those days Nick?"

"Oh yeah, can't forget Sid Jacobs."

"Sid Jacobs?" Judy asked.

"Some bully that picked on me during my youth." Nick answered. "The Junior Boy Scouts alone wasn't enough to torment me. Then fate throws me Sid Jacobs to ruin my life even more. Of course, a particular coyote didn't like the idea of a bully picking on the new kid."

"And then I enter the picture." Amir added. "From there, we became friends, stood up against all bullies, formed one of the strongest factions in the school, lived it large pretty much. We even got those punks paying us the lunch money."

"Can you clarify for me?" Judy asked.

"Lets just say Nick was more of the brains of the group and I'm the brawn." Amir replied. "Nick hatches the plot and I follow along. In no time, we had the toughest school kids eating from the palm of our hands. It's a bummer I wasn't the one for brains."

" But at least you got the brawn buddy, plenty of brawn if I may add. Remember when you ripped a locker off its hinges to scare Shawn?" Nick added.

"You're right, I lost my temper that day. Boy did I get in trouble."

"Good times...good times."

Amir and Nick continued trading back and forth their stories throughout their childhood. As silly as they sound, Judy felt somewhat envious of their bond. She never had that one strong friend growing up nor she never needed one. But to hear from Amir and Nick, she was glad that Nick's life after his run-in during the Ranger Scout confrontation never spiraled down in fear, minus the life committed to crime. Perhaps Nick needed to see his friend once more, to remember that she's not only the one that has Nick's back.

"Must be quite an adventure." Judy commented.

"It was Ms. Hopps, definitely was. Anyway, I shall respect our deal. Ask me away regarding your case."

Straight to business, Amir cleaned up the table and awaited what Judy or Nick have to say.

Judy nodded and pulled out the case file from her bag for Amir. She spread out the three pictures of the missing victims to Amir to see if he recognizes them. Out of the three, Amir points to panther, identifying him as Peter Feng, a hired gun for several crime gangs.

Amir continued sharing what he knew about the panther as Judy scribbled down notes on her notepad. It was also revealed that their missing panther escaped from prison several years ago on accounts for murder and illegal arms dealing.

This information astonished Judy by all accounts. According to their database, Peter Feng lived a regular life as a Zootopian Citizen. Amir disagreed and claimed not all is true in what the ZPD recorded in their archives.

He also admitted knowing the other two missing victims, both former criminals and mercenaries.

Whether Amir is telling the truth or not, there may be a connection to the victims besides being strong animals. If the Feathered Foreseers were involved in this, it wouldn't make sense for a gang to kidnap random mercenaries unless some job must be done.

"If that be the case, check in with Arnold Armadillosa. Last time I heard, he spoke with the FF's leader Cluck Morris at Ivory Park in Lower Downtown."

"Arnold...Armadillosa. Hey Carrots, isn't that the guy who's-"

"A lead?" Judy finished for Nick. "Yeah, and the team that supposed to question him is missing. Hm..."

"Carrots? Who's that?" Amir asked, unaware of Nick's constant nicknaming towards Judy.

"Just a name Nick likes to call me to bug me. It never ends." Judy answered.

"Ah I see." Amir muttered under a massive grin. "More than partners huh Nick old buddy?"

Judy and Nick caught on Amir's implication and quickly denied all claims of a relationship more than their current one being strictly friends. Amir couldn't help but laugh upon seeing both animals turning red like tomatoes. It wasn't any secret that the two felt closer than friends, and Amir already begin to plot for Nick or Judy to make that move. But for now, it was late and he needed some time until he can make his move.

That said, Judy and Nick excused themselves from Amir's apartment and waved farewell to their new friend. Its unsettling for what Amir had in mind upon learning their partnership, but for now, Judy and Nick struck gold on Amir's knowledge about their case.

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up the chapter. Don't forget to leave any feedback on improvement or if you're enjoying what I got so far. Also I like to ask if the chapters are either too short or long as I wish to make each update worth while. With that, take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: New Case**

* * *

 **A/N: And here we are with another chapter! And sooner than I expected! Anyway go ahead and enjoy.**

* * *

Judy and Nick hurried to work on the verge of being late, and the blame not surprisingly was directed towards Nick for sleeping in. This kind of routine will never change, and Judy worries some day Nick will eventually break her perfect record on arriving on time. Thankfully traffic wasn't an issue and the duo arrive at the ZPD station with a few minutes to spare.

Once again Judy and Nick were greeted by their fellow officers, but this particular day didn't sound as cheery. The rain outside may be a factor, but its evident that the missing officers was on everybody's mind.

Their line of work will always put their lives at stake, but what makes it the toughest part of the job was how to answer to a family of said officer when he or she would pass away. It's difficult to determine which is harder; to tell a victim's family that their loved one is gone or answering to the family of a missing or deceased officer. Which ever the case, this fuels the ZPD officers to double their efforts of finding the victims and missing officers as soon as possible.

Of course, it's quite different for Judy and Nick.

Amir's revelation on the missing victims brought several questions up. What do the victims have in common? Why were they actually mercenaries? Who would kidnap them and for what reason?

None of these questions had answers, and Judy was determined to find out why. Nick could see Judy's determination in solving this case and vowed to put some effort in searching for the victims and officers. It brought a spark of joy to Judy that she made the right choice in selecting Nick as her partner.

The last case couldn't been solved without Nick's help and Judy will need all of Nick's expertise in solving this one as well.

That said, the two met up with their fellow officers in rollcall and awaited for Chief Bogo for their new assignments.

Minutes passed from waiting in their briefing room, and Chief Bogo eventually arrives at the scene, accompanied by two unfamiliar faces. The first stranger was a bull around Chief Bogo's height wearing the cleanest looking suit that looked like it could tear apart due to the bull's impressive physique. His stern gaze alone could make anyone tremble but it's tough to say if he only had looks and muscles just for show.

The other accompanying the bull was an alligator, quite smaller than the regular one. It looked like she was no taller than Nick to everyone's surprise. Besides height, she dressed somewhat casually, a simple dress shirt, leather vest, and skirt which was rather shorter than work standards would permit. Interestingly enough, the alligator wore boots as very few animals in Zootopia wore shoes unless weather permits it.

Whoever these two were, Judy could tell something seemed off based on the tired demeanor from Bogo.

Every officer present besides Judy and Nick saluted the two strangers before they quickly followed suit. Whoever these two strangers were, they must be some higher authority in the ZPD to have the officers on their best behavior.

"At ease." the Bull decreed before making his way to the front center of the room. "As of now, the ZBNT will now be charge of your current case regarding the three fugitives Lars Horner, Peter Feng, and Argus Brown. And anything you wish to discuss regarding the three must be reported to either me or Chief Bogo. That said, I require Teams Delta and Sierra to accompany me to the armory for your new assignment. That is all."

Several officers in the room left with the bull, leaving only Judy, Nick, Chief Bogo, officers Iroh and Becky, and the alligator. Just like that, no one didn't questioned the bull's sudden actions in taking away most of Bogo's team for some random assignment where an more important matter should be considered, the missing officers. And of course, Nick was bold enough to ask:

"So, who was that?" Nick asked Bogo.

"That's my superior Richard Bullsworth. Seems like I did an inadequate job with handling Fowler and now we have the Zootopia Bureau of Neutralizing Threats running my show. Rest assure you all are doing fine and have nothing to worry about. That said, I must be off. Ellen Meyers here will be helping you all with a new case for the time being. Any questions?"

The remaining officers shook their heads and like that, Chief Bogo makes his leave for his office.

* * *

The whole situation with this ZBNT seemed off to Judy. First, she never heard of them. And second, the time she and Nick happen to find out more about the missing victims comes to a halt in solving their case. Whatever the reason, Judy and Nick had no choice but to follow their orders.

"So, you're the famous Judy Hopps." the alligator spoke up.

Judy turned her attention to their leading investigator. The words famous could go both ways, for good or bad to predators thanks to her mishap during her last case. Thankfully the alligator smiled and assured she held no resentment. In fact, she seemed fond of Judy as she went on praising Judy for her work during the Nighthowler Case.

"Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. Name's Ellen Meyers, Bullsworth's assistant and one of the investigators of the ZBNT for our new case." the alligator stated.

"The ZBNT?" Nick asked.

"That's right, the Zootopia Bureau of Neutralizing Threats, a branch in the ZPD that specializes in cases involving deadly gangs such as the Feathered Foreseers." the alligator answered.

"I see. I do hope we get along working alongside with you Ms Meyers." Judy replied.

"I'm certain we will Ms Hopps." Ellen said before turning her attention towards Judy's partner Nick. She seemed fixated about something with Nick but Judy decided to ignore it for now. However, a part of her worries what her true intentions were but hoped she was just being paranoid. Ellen seemed quite eccentric for her title in the ZBNT.

"And this must be the former con-fox, Nicholas Wilde, now a cop. How ironic."

"Quite Ms Meyers. I have to say, you're certainly informal for your position." Nick stated.

"Oh yeah, I'm not into the stiff jerk persona like my boss. But as harsh Richard is, he does have a good heart. Anyway, lets get on with the case before I get into any trouble with Richy."

Ellen Meyers pulled out a case file from her bags and handed out copies to Judy, Nick, and officers Iroh and Becky.

Their new case involves a deeper investigation with Arnold Armadillosa. Evidence revealed that he bailed from his home when the Lima Team arrived to get in contact with him. The time stamp on the file stated at around the time Lima arrived at Arnold's home, both the team and Arnold went off the grid, which continued to plague everyone's mind on how unsettling was Arnold's involvement with the Feathered Foreseers.

Ellen explained Bullsworth's team will handle finding the missing officers where as they will search for Armadillosa as he may know more on the Feathered Foreseers, the gang that may have the missing officers from the Lima Team.

With their new assignment, the four officers set off in search for leads of Arnold's whereabouts. Judy and Nick thought on going with Amir's suggestion on going to Ivory Park, but doing so would seem to grab unnecessary attention for the two. As least that's what Nick believes. Truth be told, no one would assume to go to Ivory Park without any reason. For now, the two went on without telling Iroh, Becky, or Ellen, for now at least until they could come with up some excuse on how perfectly timed they found their lead, assuming Amir was telling them the truth.

* * *

Ivory Park was a lot more pleasant than Judy expected. Since arriving in Zootopia, she never had the chance to really explore the wonderful city. Nick would treat her out with a few places, but really she longed to experience simple pleasantries like a park or some kind of recreational activity she could partake in like bike riding or swimming at the lake. Nick noticed Judy's awe of the park, and caught on to how unfamiliar she was with the good parts of Zootopia. A thought crossed Nick's mind in surprising Judy later on this week, something he felt Judy deserved since enduring poor treatment on her first week in the city.

But for now, Nick will settle on treating Judy with one of his favorite treats when he takes a trip to the park, ice cream.

While walking around the park, Nick pulls Judy aside to a local vendor for a quick Ice Cream break. Judy happily agrees as she rarely gets to eat ice cream, especially ice cream made without using products from animals.

Nick was taken back by Judy's willingness to take a break considering her hard work ethnic. Perhaps she could cut loose from time to time.

"Just for today Nick. I expect you to work harder afterwards." Judy stated.

"Heard loud and clear Carrots."

The two approached the vendor and ordered two servings of ice cream. The quality in the ice cream is vastly better compared to the other parlor Judy first met Nick. At least it wasn't handled by the trunk of a elephant but the tender hands of a slim cheetah.

Judy wasn't into indulging in sweets, but felt it was necessary to relax a bit after the stress she and Nick are dealing with regarding the recent case. The missing officers and victims, the run-in with Amir Yote, or the encounter with Jack Fowler a few days ago, she's surprised she hasn't lost any fur with the accumulated stress.

But stress never was on Nick's mind for the most part. Rather, he eases his mind by putting some on Judy to playfully tease hee as a way of entertainment. In this case, ice cream being the factoring tool. Occasionally, Nick would drop a small spoonful of ice cream on Judy and blame it on birds while trying to contain his laughter. Judy at first found it funny but there's times where jokes will get old quickly.

The last time Nick tried to tease Judy, she caught Nick dropping ice cream using her own spoon, then flicking it back at Nick's face. The surprised attack only made Nick laugh, in which Judy laughed along on how childish they can be.

They had fun, something they haven't enjoyed enough together since meeting up. The sooner they could solve this case, the sooner the two could kick back and enjoy a stress free day.

But sadly that day will have to wait for quite awhile as Judy and Nick spot someone they believe was their lead, Arnold Armadillosa.

Closer inspection from the coverage of a bush confirmed their assumption, they've found their animal.

Their lead seemed antsy for some reason, like afraid of something bad was just about to happen. In hopes of sheding light with their case, the two went on the approach when something caught their attention from the corner of the Arnold.

Judy and Nick quickly hid without startling Arnold, as they may find out why Arnold was on the run. A moment later, another animal approaches the armadillo. Judy and Nick watch on in curiosity on finding the new animal very familiar, someone they met just yesterday.

"Amir?" Nick whispered.

Just like he said, Nick's friend arrives at the scene for some reason. But unlike the last time they saw him, he didn't seem happy at all. Rather, he seemed to be threatening Arnold.

"A-A-Amir!" Arnold stuttered as he back away from the approaching coyote.

"Shut up old man. I want answers, where's Khufu?" Amir demanded.

It didn't look good for Arnold and both Judy and Nick had no choice but to step in and stop Amir from hurting their lead. Little did they know, things were about to go south in seconds.

Nick spots a red laser dot on Amir's head. He didn't need to assume, he knew what it was immediately. And before he could shout out, a loud bang echoed the park followed by the screams of bystanders roaming the park.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done. The next one is in the making. Finally we're getting some action, and it only is going to get grimmer here on. Anyway thanks for reading! Take care and hope to hear from you soon!-Poshil**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Vendetta**

* * *

Just in matters of seconds panic engulfs the quiet park. Judy pulled Nick behind some trees to avoid the gunfire from the mysterious shooter. Although no more shots were heard later after the first, Judy couldn't take any chances risking her and Nick's life. She quickly fiddled around for her radio and called for backup to her current location. The Precinct acknowledged the distress and reported several police cruisers were en route to her position.

And like that, the quiet tranquility the park is known for returns, minus the bystanders gone from the scene and police cruisers pulling up to the area.

After processing what just happened moments earlier, Nick rushed out to confront what he dreaded. Judy tried to restrain her friend, pleading to stay hidden if the shooter was still out there. Nick didn't care, he lost his friend to some sniper.

Or so he thought.

Instead of finding the lifeless corpse of Amir, Judy and Nick come across Armadillosa's lifeless body. There were some mix feelings with the current situation, but Judy was glad Amir got out. But it brings up on where Amir is and why he was a target.

Once authorities arrived, they comb the area for the shooter who not surprisingly vanished from the scene. That issue out of the way, Judy led Nick to a park bench to settle his nerves after the earlier shooting.

Quite frankly she was surprised how composed Nick was through all this. In truth, she was beyond terrified when she heard the shot. It could've been meant for her, Nick, anyone. She knew she signed up for a life-threatening job, but she didn't prepared for this amount of intensity.

"What happened!?" Chief Bogo demanded from Judy and Nick once he pulled up to the park.

Judy explained what she knew so far to the chief about the shooter but not mentioning Amir without drawing involvement towards Nick's friend. Even though Amir is a wanted criminal, she felt she owe him some gratitude for helping them finding Armadillosa, although now their lead has deceased and their case is dropped back to square one.

Nick on the other hand, left the area in search for Amir around the park. No signs of him, which filled him with relief that his friend was out of harm's way.

Seconds later Nick receives a text from Amir, confirming he's fine and not harmed in anyway. Nick couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself, impressed how his friend has dodged death again. However, Amir didn't seem in a good mood when he texted again in all caps, demanding Nick to come to his apartment at once about today's events, alone.

Without telling anyone, Nick sneaks away from Ivory Park to check on Amir. But more importantly, Nick now wants to know what Amir was up to if he was almost shot by someone.

* * *

It didn't take very long for Judy to notice Nick missing, possibly taking off to confront Amir. But it did give her an idea that Amir was hiding more info about their case. If someone went through the trouble to almost get shot for answers, there must been something big going on.

Once finishing up with her report to Chief Bogo, Judy sets off in search for Nick. Bogo stopped Judy and demanded how she and Nick were able to find Arnold Armadillosa rather quickly than anyone else without any leads or intel.

Judy wasn't good at lying, and knowing the chief, he could tell a lie from a country away. If only Nick was here.

"Um." Judy started. "We asked around and a witness claimed he saw someone who looked like our missing animal, and then here we are."

"Really, and who was this witness?" Bogo questioned, skeptical of Judy's claim.

 _Shoot he's not buying it!_

"At ease Chief, her witness was a badger in Downtown."

Judy and Chief Bogo turn to spot Ellen Meyers interrupting their conversation. She quickly started scooting Judy aside and assured Bogo everything was fine. Whether to continue questioning or not without angering a superior, Bogo huffed a bit before taking off to ask other witnesses regarding Armadillosa's killer. Ellen's lie saved Judy from exposing Amir, but something bothered Judy on why Ellen would do that to her chief.

"Hey Ms Meyers, can I ask you something?" Judy asked her case leader.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Ellen pulled Judy out of the hearing range of any officer or witness. Finding some trees to hide behind, Ellen threw Judy aside rather forcefully without warning.

Her once pleasant manner turned into a serious gaze when Ellen pinned Judy against the tree, not easing up on her strength.

"Ellen! W-what-"

"Listen Judy, I know you and Nick got some outside help from a particular coyote, where he is?" Ellen demanded.

"What a-a-are you talking about?" Judy cried out, more surprised on Ellen's change in behavior rather her knowledge on Amir.

"You clearly aren't the best at lying, but since you're new to this gig, I'll let it slide." Ellen scoffed before letting go of Judy.

"Ma'am! What was that for!?" Judy demanded, clearly furious by the sudden attack.

"Judy, Amir Yote is a dangerous animal. You can't be too trustworthy to any criminal, even Nick."

"What!?"

"I found a case on Yote when he was arrested five years ago, he murdered two officers Judy, he's a killer. As for Nick, criminals like him who were close friends would put their loyalty to each other above all else. Now Nick may be loyal to you now, but Amir can find ways to sway him to side with him. Please be careful Officer Judy."

Judy didn't have the chance to argue back before Ellen shoved her aside and went back to the other officers in the area. Whether she felt like it was a warning or an offense, Judy still believed Nick wouldn't put Amir over her, would he? Those questions will have to wait as her first priority is to find Nick.

Before she could leave, Judy stumbled across two case files left by Ellen earlier. She felt inclined to return them, but after the last encounter, and a glimpse at the folders' tabs had her thought otherwise.

The first case file was on Amir Yote, the accused murderer of two officers.

The second was related to their current case, detailed info on the Feathered Foreseers, the gang that's the possible culprit of kidnapping the three officers from her precinct.

With the files in hand, Judy races for Amir's apartment, hoping something hasn't happened to Nick.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter down. Number 10 is in the making and should be up within 2-3 days. I do hope you're enjoying this so far. That said, take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Unlikely Detective**

* * *

The buzz from today's sudden death of a Zootopian brought the city into a panic. Workers around the city returned home early in hopes of finding safety behind walls, but should realize even their windows could pose as dangerous. In a matter of hours, Zootopia went into a state of lock-down, where the only things buzzing the streets is the footsteps and sirens from the brave officers of the ZPD.

All precincts throughout the city went on a massive man(animal)-hunt for the mysterious sniper that killed Arnold Armadillosa. With little to no success, the ZPD are on the verge on giving up. But Judy and Nick had other plans.

Before heading to his destination, Nick returned back to the station to gather his belongings, but safe to say he isn't finished calling a day just yet. After witnessing another near death from his friend, this case continues to grow more than some kidnapping of random animals and officers. And Amir seems likely to be a key to the mess.

Perhaps a less professional and more aggressive manner of approach is in matter, and Nick may have an idea on how to force Amir's hand.

Nick ventured into Downtown unnoticed by his fellow ZPD officers as he went on his own investigations. He knew leaving Judy out in the dark would be a grave mistake without notifying her his current status. Perhaps a little white lie in the form of a text couldn't hurt. But it wasn't needed, Judy spotted Nick. On the way to Amir's apartment, Judy stops Nick right in his tracks. Whether he should feel relieved or terrified depends how he approaches Judy. Taking in a deep breath, Nick confessed his intentions on finding Amir.

"Look Carrots I can explain." Nick started, but Judy simply hushed him, followed with a stern gaze of disapproval.

"I don't care what you have to say, but someone just died in front of my eyes and I can't let that happen to anyone else. Lets find Amir. He's got some answering to do."

Nick plead to Judy he had it under controlled. In truth, he could with his confidence and ways with words, but Judy can't let Amir go unanswered from the case file she found earlier. With no objections, Nick reluctantly lets Judy tag along, hoping Amir is somewhat forgiving for not going alone.

Not wasting anymore time, Judy and Nick raced over to Amir's apartment.

* * *

From bad to worst, Amir's week possibly took a turn farther than worst.

If losing his lead wasn't the only problem, Amir didn't know who else to turn to for help in solving his own case. The police wouldn't help him, he's a wanted criminal after all. Luckily no witness spotted him at the crime scene, but regardless he's already gotten enough heat from the feds. His case success went from slim to no chance.

His last chance would Nick Wilde, if he chooses to help. And thanks to Nick's new position among the force, perhaps there's some hope.

Not a moment too soon, the sound of someone knocking on his door was the best news he got, Nick has arrived.

But to his dismay, he brought along Judy Hopps.

"You moron, alone means ALONE." Amir growled pass the creak of his door.

"Trust me, Judy is on the same page with us, we just want to talk." Nick assured.

Amir reluctantly agrees and invites the two into his apartment. He didn't hold back what was on his mind, Amir went straight into business and confronted Nick nose to nose with a rather menacing glare.

"Yes giving you two that tip is fine and all, but couldn't you two just wait before I finished talking with him? Let alone, trying to sneak attack me with blowing my head off?" Amir accused.

"What are you blabbering about man?" Nick said defensively.

"Look I trust you Nick but your partner, not so much. The rifle that killed Armadillosa, that's police grade. And modified too, so unless you want Judy to not leave in a body bag, you better give me a reason for sending your crew in killing my lead."

"Your lead? He's ours to begin with! Why would we do that?" Judy cried out.

"Good question. Let me tell you this, how is that the moment I let you in my home, told you what you want, the ZPD happens to find me at Ivory Park? But enough of this. Since you two are here, I can't disclose anymore info. Your case ends here."

Amir pulls out a handgun, pointing the barrel towards Judy. Instinctively, Judy and Nick unholster their weapons at Amir. The sudden shift in intensity filled the room with both sides anxious to see who would make the first move. Someone wasn't leaving the apartment.

"I never wanted to come to this Nick, but there's more to your case than some kidnapping. And you two will simply get in the way." Amir said, not lowering his weapon.

"Come on Amir, this isn't you. Lower your gun." Nick replied. Judy remained silent, ready to put down Amir if she has to.

"Believe me Nick, you wouldn't pull that trigger on me. And Judy over there looks shaky with the gun, she couldn't hit me even if she was mentally prepared." Amir gloated.

It was true, Judy didn't imagine herself in any kind of standoff. No amount of training prepares anyone when facing a composed criminal at gunpoint.

"But at the same time, I couldn't pull the trigger either." Amir admitted, sliding his gun towards Judy and Nick. "Do what you must, Zootopia could burn down for what I care."

Judy didn't lower her weapon and continued training her sights on Amir, waiting on any other dirty trick he had in mind. But for the most part, Amir seemed defeated. Nick sensed it and holstered his weapon, approaching Amir with cuffs, something he never expected to do, especially towards someone he knew.

"8 years ago." Amir started. "The first victims of becoming savage."

* * *

 _Just like Nick, I once lived a life of crime, conning folks out of their money and orchestrating bank heists and break-ins. One day a heist went wrong, and I found myself face to face with my former, savage work associate. He didn't feel sympathy or remorse, just bloodlust. Not a single soul survived his rampage at the bank. Except for myself and...her. Officer Heather Black, ZPD's first and only Raccoon cop. My savage partner had her cornered, ready to move in for the kill. I had little choice but to put him down. I couldn't live anymore that day, the bloodshed on my handsd, the violence, I was done._

* * *

"Wait...what?" Nick asked.

"Animals going savage happened long before your little Nighthowlers. You're right about one thing Hopps, our biology is faulty. Us predators are bound to go savage, we just don't know when. But someone found a way to make it happen faster, in the form of Nighthowlers. That's what you think, but there's more."

Amir tossed Judy a flashdrive labelled "L-HCF" attached to a silver lanyard. He claimed that all they would need to know was on the small device. Whether it was significant or not, Judy wasn't ready to let Amir off the hook, he's a wanted murderer, at least what Judy wanted to believe. But Amir didn't stop his story, he stood up and faced his window with a heavy look mixed with sadness and anger.

"After that day, Officer Heather found me, not to arrest me, but thank me. At that point she brought me back to life. She forgiven my past sins and offered me a position in becoming an investigator with the ZPD. In due time, I got my life together. More importantly, I loved her, and she did the same for me. A cop falling in love with a criminal, how ironic. Funny, look how parallel is that to you two." Amir chuckled as he noticed the slight blush from the two animals. "But I can't talk it anymore, not now at least. I...need time to collect myself."

"Sure thing buddy, take your time." Nick said.

Nick went for the exit, eyeing Judy to follow along to give Amir his respected space. He didn't seem in any mood to continue any discussion, leaving Judy with more questions on what he meant on predators going savage naturally. Letting out a few signs, Judy too felt kind enough towards Amir for he should get a break after today's events.

With that, the two leave Amir's apartment. At least Nick took off, Judy was on the verge when Amir stopped her to state one last message.

"Judy, whatever happens, don't make the same mistake I did. Treasure your time with Nick."

"Uh, sure thing Amir." Judy replied, not knowing what Amir meant.

And like that Judy took off and caught up with Nick.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 10 is done. I know things are rather gloomy but the next few chapters will be a bit more pleasant. I do ask for some help as I need a name for an amusement park in Zootopia. If someone could come up with a witty Disneyland spoof in the Zootopia world, that would be appreciated. That said, take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Capybara Coast**

* * *

The weekend, the only few days of the week that can be either the most or least stressful. Sometimes folks find themselves along the middle, stressing over a stress-less day like planning a birthday party, an outing with friends, solving a case involving many deaths, the list goes on.

Judy Hopps wanted to enjoy her weekend, something she always did back at home in Bunnyburrows. But work can sometimes be ruthless in schedule planning, and the ZPD is no exception. However, Chief Bogo was proud of Judy's hard work and dedication to protecting the city and upholding the law, he wanted Judy to take time off for what she and Nick brought to his precinct.

Considering the recent events of car chases, a firefight with Jack Fowler, her encounter with Amir Yote, and the sudden arrival of the ZBNT, yeah Judy deserves a break.

Happily accepting Bogo's offer, Judy sets off back to her apartment to change into some regular clothes in preparation for her day off.

But before she could, her phone goes off, Nick Wilde being on the other end of the line.

He offers Judy if she wish to join him in a little sightseeing, and without questions she agrees to tag along. Her plans set, Judy sets off to meet Nick at his van just parked around the block from her apartment. It still baffles Judy on why Nick would be content in living in a van, but perhaps someday he will change.

Until that day comes, Judy is anxious to explore more of Zootopia.

After a quick change of clothes, Judy meets up with her partner and friend Nick, who just finished talking with Finnick before the small fox drives off with the van.

Nick greets Judy, in return Judy simple nudges Nick's shoulder with a fist bump. The two always wanted to simply hang out. Despite differences in species, they surprisingly had some things in common such as music, hiking, the list goes on.

With Finnick taking the van, Judy and Nick have no choice but to walk, although neither didn't mind the exercise.

Judy was still in awe of Zootopia. The variety of species residing in the metropolis, many venues of entertainment, and the easy access to all kinds of food, the small things in a city that really wowed her on how she missed out on luxuries like these. But she also had to consider the city life being stressful at some points; traffic, busy schedules, simple pleasuries like open space to breathe, rude and noisy animals, these factors she considered the pros and cons of city life, which she's grateful to have a home back in Bunnyburrows for a simple and happy life.

Nick could notice the widen eyes of surprise from Judy as she took in the better side of Zootopia. He still held some resentment towards certain areas of the city, but thanks to Judy's positive view on life, he held some hope that there's good folk.

Which reminded him on why he wanted to take Judy out. For a country rabbit like her, they usually are more inland, and it gave Nick an idea on where there next stop should be.

"Yo Carrots, you ever been to a beach?" Nick asked.

Judy replied with a simple head shake. Since growing up, the closest to a beach was either a lake, or a massive waterfall if you take in note from her prior case.

A small grin went across Nick as he started scheming a plot to make this day more fun. He quickly snagged Judy's hand, forcing her to follow him rather quickly.

Judy went along with Nick's antics, but a small amount of worry plagues her mind on what Nick was planning.

* * *

After passing a few blocks downtown, Nick pulls Judy into a sports retail shop in search for some swimming suits. Judy caught on what Nick meant when he asked earlier about whether or not she's been at a beach. Sure she's excited to witness her first beach, but she's rather concern on why Nick seemed so eager in going.

And her question was soon answered when Nick returned from an aisle, bikini in hand.

"Come on Carrots, it matches your eyes?" Nick teased, waving the purple bikini in front of Judy's face.

She quickly snatched the swimsuit out of Nick's hands before lightly punching him in the gut in anger. Nick didn't mind, the sight of Judy blushing madly was entertaining.

"I swear Nick if this actually fits me..." Judy grumbled under breath as she enters a fitting room to try on the swimsuit of Nick's choice.

While Judy went to go try on the swimsuit, Nick enters the fitting room across to try on some new trunks he stumbled upon.

A few moments later, Nick emerges from his fitting room, admiring the baggy trunks and his own image in front of a full mirror.

"Looking good Wilde, looking good." Nick said to himself.

He turned towards Judy's room, anxious to see what Judy would like in a bikini. His first thoughts would be Judy being quite embarassed, and he was spot on when she peeked her head out of the door of the fitting room.

What Nick didn't take in account was Judy's figure. He had a good idea on Judy's dimensions and such, but once seeing it in display, Nick almost shuttered in awe the beauty Judy displayed.

"Keep your dirty comments to yourself Wilde, you're paying." Judy huffed, returning back into the fitting room to change.

"Yes ma'am."

Once purchasing their new swimgear, Nick led Judy further down the city past the buzzing streets to a more spacious district in Zootopia.

Judy gazed out in awe at the sight of her first beach. The calm water gently brushing against the shoreline and the other citizens enjoying the area was the epitome of peace.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Judy whispered.

"Welcome to Capybara Coast. Come on Carrots, let's go find a spot."

Nick quickly rented some beach umbrellas and towels from a local vendor and hurried onto the sand to claim a spot. What he should've realized the scorching heat emitting from the sand, courtesy from the sun radiating above.

Judy couldn't help but laugh at Nick's dismay. The academy trained her to toughen out these minor obstacles in every district in Zootopia. In a way, this was a walk in the park.

After setting up a spot at the beach, Nick and Judy went to some nearby restrooms to change into their swimswuits. It was time to enjoy the day.

The duo raced out towards the water and dove under a passing wave. The water may have been salty, but the cool, crisp, and refreshing feel of it compensated. Nick then proceeded playfully splashing Judy, in which she did in return. Judy knew aleady but being reminded again was the best thing she realized, Nick made here happy. A fox, the animal and once preyed on rabbits like herself, is her best friend. And Nick too thought the same.

Who would've guess that the unlikely duo that started off as enemies would end up being the closest of friends, and perhaps closer someday.

But with that thought aside, Judy and Nick focused more on enjoying their day off at the beach. Some time later, several children and adults recognized Judy and Nick, their heroes after solving the Nighthowler Case. It wasn't a surprise the two were greeted like celebrities but they requested to be treated like regular guests.

Abidding to their request, the beachgoers continued on their day while the children plead to Judy to play with them. She couldn't disagree, she didn't mind children.

The rest of the day was nothing but fun and relaxation. Nick watched on as Judy and the children played beach soccer and other sports. It dawned on Nick that he and Judy haven't eaten anything since this morning and thought an early dinner wouldn't hurt.

Nick quickly pulled up his phone and dialed a number to his to go friend for food.

"Hey Amir its Nick. I got a request, how good are you at preparing sushi?"

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter down. Finally we can enter some fun chapter. But be ready as upcoming chapters will get darker. Anyway, I do hope you're enjoying the series so far. As always, take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Surprise After Surprise**

* * *

Noon fell into evening at Capybara Coast. Even days of fun eventually come to an end, but for the better since Judy and Nick were getting too tired to keep up with the numerous children at the beach. Beach goers eventually left the area to return home and prepare themselves for the next day, whether it was work or another day of relaxation.

Judy waved farewell to all the children she played with earlier and hoped they stay out of trouble. She had to thank Nick for picking the beach to spend the day. For a sly fox, he knows how to have fun.

With only a few visitors still in the area, Judy was glad there's still some free time she could spend with one on one with Nick.

Before Judy and Nick could leave the beach and head to another destination, Nick insists for Judy to wait at their spot so he can pick up some food while they close the day with a sunset. Judy complies and patiently sits on a towel, awaiting what other surprises Nick had in store.

As on cue, a truck pulls over by the parking lot several yards away from where Nick was standing, with one familiar and one unfamiliar animal sitting inside.

The familiar face was Nick's friend Amir, but the second one was someone new. A young female raccoon, around her mid-teens carrying a medium-sized lunchbox and a large bottle of drinking water. Strangely, she looked very familiar to him.

"You must be Mr. Wilde yes?" the raccoon girl asked.

"That's me."

"Here's your order, courtesy from Dad. He says be sure to pay him both a visit and tab tomorrow." the girl said before jogging back inside Amir's truck.

"No problem. Wait what? Dad!?" Nick shouted.

Before he could ask anything, Amir drove away from the scene, leaving no trace of his presence or his "daughter."

 _Oh he's going to be answering plenty tomorrow._

It crossed Nick's mind that Amir never shared to him that he had children. Even when they visited his home the other day, Nick or Judy didn't notice any other animals besides Amir at the apartment. Until that day comes, Nick moves on and proceeds in carrying the food back to Judy.

"5 years, what were you doing buddy?" Nick muttered to himself, trying to piece Amir's story from what was told yesterday and what Nick knew already before reuniting with him. There seem to be inconsistencies on both stories, and Amir having a daughter didn't make any sense.

"Hey Nick, you alright?" Judy asked, noticing Nick's troubled expression.

"Just...how much food we got. I may have gotten a bit too much." Nick lied, hoping Judy wouldn't pry any further on what's on his mind.

Judy knew Nick better than to withhold anything troubling from her, but she'll bring it up later. Now, there's food that's in need to enjoy.

With that issue aside, Nick reveals what Amir prepared for him and Judy.

Judy enjoyed sushi, but she and her family could rarily take pleasure in it considering their numerous mouths to feed, especially the prices for fresh fish is sky rocketing due to the demand in fish for predators. But today is going to be special, sharing sushi with Nick and actually getting more than one piece.

And knowing it was prepared by Amir's hands, this is going to be a treat.

The first bite alone was too good to be true. Fresh, a wonderful aroma from the soy sauce and wassabi, the taste, it was all what Judy remembered when she first had sushi.

Nick couldn't control himself and dug in, shoveling piece after piece of sushi down his muzzle.

"Oh sweet mercy its too good!" Nick moaned out of bliss.

Judy continued to enjoy her food rather than rush in. But seeing Nick's silly side, it made her assume Nick didn't like showing this side of him. His calm and collected persona, broken down thanks to her and Amir.

The mountain of sushi that Amir prepared eventually crumbled down to a few pieces remaining, in which Nick allowed Judy to have the last pieces. Judy insisted Nick to have them, and in the end, they both shared.

Full and satisfied, Judy was ready to call it a day, but Nick thought otherwise. He wanted to wrap up the day with one last surprise.

He turned Judy to face the horizon of the ocean, waiting for that moment.

It was truly a beautiful sight.

The sun setting cast a radiating glow throughout the coast, reflecting light off the ocean waters like lanterns resting on the water.

"Nick...wow." Judy muttered, in awe of the spectacle.

"Yeah. Back when I was a kid, I always dreamed of seeing this in person. And now, I can." Nick replied.

What Judy didn't realize soon later that Nick's hand crept onto hers. Nick simply rested his hand on Judy and continued saying thank you for giving him a chance when others wouldn't. Judy felt a tear roll down her eye on the sincerity Nick meant behind his words. The next moment, Judy cuddled beside Nick, Nick not feeling one bit displeased rather happy. This was the best day for her.

The two watched the sunset until night befell across the coast. After cleaning up themselves, Judy and Nick walked back to Downtown, ready to call it a day.

At least that's what they hoped for, until Finnick sends Nick a rather unfortunate text.

"Sorry buddy, stuck in Howlywood and Savanna Square. You cool sleeping in a hotel? I'll pay you back. Cheers, Finnick." The text said.

"Well...shoot." Nick groaned, realizing he has no roof to sleep under tonight.

"What's wrong Nick?" Judy asked.

"Finnick still has the van and he won't be back tonight. And hotel's in Zootopia aren't exactly cheap."

"You could always stay at my place if you would like." Judy offered.

"Ever get that feeling fate set us up like this?" Nick joked.

"What makes you said that?"

"Oh nevermind. Alright Carrots, lead the way." Nick replied, taking up on Judy's offer.

With that, the two walk on towards Judy's apartment, sharing their highlights of today and how great it was to share a dayoff together.

* * *

"So those two taken the case?"

"Seems like it. Ms. Meyers and Chief Bogo really want to stop us if they're pouring everything into this matter, even sending rookies."

"So, should we kill them?"

"Not yet, they're still too young. Nothing breaks an officer than some suffering. But for the kidnapped officers, dispose them as you will. I see no more entertainment."

"Yes sir."

"And one last thing, be sure to have them in my studio. It's time to put things in motion for D-Day."

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up this chapter. After taking a peek at the followers count, we reached over 50 followers, much more than I asked for. In truth I thought I was going to be lost among the many stories in this archive but you all still find this one and continue supporting it. Many thanks you all, I really mean it. To that, another chapter will be in a few days or so, and we're going to darker territory so be warned. Another thing to point out, if any of you are steam users that play Team Fortress 2, you're welcome to add me just be sure to add some tag after your name so I know if you're from here instead of some random stalker. That said, take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	14. Chapter 13 Part 1

**Chapter 13: Spring, Grim News Part 1**

* * *

 _3 days after D-Day..._

 _7:00 AM, the flashing numbers I first look upon after the rude awakening of my alarm. "Time to get ready." Work starts at 8, but is there anything that could motivate me to get up and continue the same mundane routine? Nick would said to sleep in and such, but really the animals in Zootopia put their safety in my hands, can't say no to that I suppose._

 _After mustering up the energy to remove myself from bed, it was time for the bathroom. A quick shower followed by brushing my teeth, the usual morning start. The difference for this particular day, the foul mood emitting from the city. Then again, Zootopia was never the city it claims to be._

 _Far I can see, it's bound to crumble at any point with everyone on edge of another attack._

 _I fool myself thinking everything would be alright after solving the last case. But instead, I find myself with more questions and heartbreak. Casting aside my doubts once again, I hurry on to work, or at least try to._

* * *

The next morning came quicker than Judy hoped for. She wanted to sleep in, take pleasure on her break for the first time. And it wasn't difficult. For some strange reason, today felt more comfortable than usual in bed. It was more inviting than usual, and she was ready to fall back asleep when her hand brushes against something foreign to her.

Judy peered over to feel another object taking up space on her bed. In an instant, she unleashed a high pitch scream loud enough for Zootopia to hear. Nick Wilde was in her bed.

The sudden screech forced Nick to jolt out of bed in a panic while Judy went scrambling for her covers from finding an unwanted guest in her apartment.

"Nicholas Wilde! What in heaven's name are you doing in my apartment!?" Judy roared at the top of her lungs.

"First of all, you invited me over. Second, you allowed me to sleep on your bed because you lost the bet. Third, was it necessary to kick me down the alleyway?" Nick asked, crouching in pain while holding in his snickers from Judy's blushing face.

Judy recalled everything Nick mentioned before. Since their day at Capybara Coast, she and Nick departed for her apartment after learning that Finnick was still in possession of Nick's van, his only sleeping quarters. Through her kindness, Judy offered Nick her place to stay at for the night, in which she quickly regretted after learning more on Nick's home antics.

Turns out Judy remembered Nick tricking her into another hussle, claiming he can do more pull ups than her. And not to be outdone in physical challenges, Judy accepts, adding loser has to done something for the winner.

However, Judy underestimated Nick's impressive stamina, but mainly Nick found loopholes around the challenge. While Judy pumped through pull ups like no tomorrow, Nick took his time and in the end, did more than Judy.

Going by the deal, Judy reluctantly asks Nick of his demand. Strangely though, Nick simply asked to sleep on Judy's bed while she was stuck on the ground for the night.

Indeed it was a strange deal, but what threw Judy off was how she ended up on her bed.

Nick admitted that watching her sleep uncomfortably on the ground didn't seem all that appealing than he thought. In the end, he carried her sleeping form over to her bed, beside him.

In that moment Judy blushed as red as a tomato. Not only she slept through Nick carrying her, but the fact she enjoyed the comfort of Nick's warmth from earlier. Nick caught on and continued teasing Judy for her earlier screech. She didn't find anything funny for her screaming, but it was more than enough the reason for Nick to continue poking at Judy for her outburst.

Before things could get anymore ackward for Judy, her phone went off in the middle of their conversation. The caller was Chief Bogo, a bit of relief for Judy to use the excuse of dropping the subject.

"Yes sir?" Judy answered her phone.

"Hello Ms. Hopps, sorry for calling on your day off, but I bear some...unfortunate news." Chief Bogo said through the reciever.

"I dare ask, what's the problem sir?"

"I just received a report of a abduction in Bunny Burrows, and the victims...your parents Ms. Hopps."

* * *

 **A/N: That's part 1, part 2 should be up in a few days or so. I apologize everyone for not posting recently as I'm getting backed up on my personal life and other writing projects. Fear not for I'm not stopping this one anytime soon and I'll do my best to pump chapters regularily. With that, take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

**Chapter 14: Spring, Grim News Part 2**

* * *

Like any case Chief Bogo is handed, the first thing is to ask around any witnesses for certain details on said case.

Abduction cases are rather difficult depending on the scenario as many factors can be put in play, was the victim kidnapped in plain sight or not? But more troubling, the victims of this particular kidnapping happened to be the parents of one his officers, Judy Hopps.

Having someone's parents abducted is already a nightmare, but to ask the witnesses and loved ones of the victims is another.

Bogo knew rabbit families were extensive, but never did he imagine Judy's family going roughly 100 or so.

Nevertheless, this obstacle doesn't stop him from solving his case.

Which is why he was glad he notified Judy about the situation, although glad shouldn't be the correct word used if his parents were abducted at some point in time. He could only imagine what's going through Judy's mind on her parents' predicament.

"Well its better telling her now than hiding it." Bogo thought to himself, believing he made the right choice. Prolonging lies to Judy would only do more harm.

Bogo quickly reviewed the photographs that was taken earlier by his officers. The disarray and carnage left by the kidnappers felt unsettling to look at. It was a though the kidnapper purposely threw Judy's parents around their bedroom from the damage based from the angles of broken furniture. Sadly the few bloonstains left behind weren't the kidnapper's according to forensics. And just that, the kidnapper left nothing but destruction. No clues, just a mess.

Once a few more of Bogo's officers arrive to help sort out information with Judy's family, the chief sets out to dig up more clues on the Hopps Family regarding criminal motives. Or so he hoped as Bogo spots two unfamiliar police cruisers parked in front of the Hopps home.

To Bogo's dismay, his superiors from the ZBNT stood by the porch.

"Sir." Bogo muttered through his lips, annoyed to see the smug look on his superior Richard Bullsworth.

"Ah Thomas, no need to be that formal." Richard chuckled, making his way towards Bogo.

"Alright Richard, what brings you to this part of Zootopia?"

"Just helping out your little case. If you didn't get the memo, this recent abduction has something to do with the case regarding your missing officers and the fugtive Jack Fowler."

"Okay, how so? What kind of evidence did you find?"

"Plenty. And I know our history and all Bogo, but for once work with me."

Richard signals in one his officers with a tape and file in hand. Once acquired, Richard hands the two items to Bogo with a stern look, something Chief Bogo rarely gets from his not so friendly superior.

Bogo nods and accepts to cooperate, although a part of him wants to flee from this mess.

"Found the tape this morning at my office. That file there holds some intel on the possible motive on our kidnapper. Once you review that material, report to me at your precinct on the next course of action."

"Why wait when you can tell me now?"

"It's best you watch the tape first Thomas. I rather not disclose the info in public on the...brutality of that matter."

That said, Bullsworth and his men enter their vehicles and drive off, as if they were not there.

Sadly Bogo didn't have any tape player on him to review the footage, but it did help him when Richard left behind the file.

It was a simple case file marked Khufu, a term he never heard of. Curious, he peers in, and almost drops everything upon realizing what the file contained.

In Bogo's hooves are photographs of victims, tore apart like they were thrown in a meat grinder. And what's more horrifying is the victims looked unrecognizable from the shrewd bits of flesh flung around. It was though the killer didn't want them to recognized.

"W-what is this!?" Bogo cried out.

The file stated the remains of the victims being citizens of Zootopia, dating 15 years ago, the same time he enlisted in the ZPD as a recruit. Even during his younger days, he's surprised something this horrifying slipped past him and his coworkers over the course of time.

He continued looking over the file, eyes glued on every note and detail. The attacks on the victims were barbaric and described "savage," a term Bogo felt sick hearing again.

After looking over the file, Bogo turns his attention back to the tape. A knot of dread welded up in Bogo on what Richard is attempting to tell him on how Judy's parents and the recent kidnappings are connected.

"Oh sweet mercy, how serious are we talking about Richard?" Bogo muttered to himself.

"Chief Bogo!"

Being called upon, Bogo turns around to spot Judy and Nick racing towards him after exiting a taxi.

Judy didn't acknowledge her chief and rushed straight into her home for her parents with Nick trailing behind her. It won't be long until Judy looks at the crime scene. Bogo decided to stay back and wait until she returns, with a tissue box in hand.

"I'm sorry Judy, it won't be pleasant." Bogo said to himself.

* * *

Too much, it was too much for Judy to take in. Her home was beyond recognition. The piles of broken furniture, cracks along the walls, and all kinds of paper and debris shrewd about.

Judy went to enter her parent's bedroom, only to collapse down to her knees in anguish. It was just as bad as the living room, if not worst from the blood smears scattered across the wooden floor. There was nothing but a broken home.

The only thing Judy found still intact was a family portrait of her and her entire family. She didn't need to hold it, because she wasn't able to. Overwhelmed, Judy's tears rolled down her cheeks as she wept softly.

A soft weep eventually turned into a sob, it was too much for Nick to bear to see a heartbroken Judy.

A few seconds later, Judy felt Nick hugging her while patting across her back.

"I'm so sorry Judy." Nick whispered into her ears, holding her closely to his warm body.

Judy replied with fits of sobs, crying into Nick's shirt to no end. Nick couldn't imagine the heartache and fear she's in, more the reason he wants to catch the scum who did this.

"I swear Judy, we will find this guy and put him behind bars for good."

"Why...what did my parents do...to deserve this?" Judy spoke softly.

"I don't know, but Bogo for sure knows. We'll talk to him when you're ready."

Judy nodded and wiped her tears away. She felt a bit at ease, but majority of her mind is clouded with fear on her parents' whereabouts and the intents the criminal wants for kidnapping her parents.

After getting a hold of herself, Judy and Nick made their way back outside to confront Bogo and discuss on what happened.

* * *

 **A/N: That wraps up this chapter. Sorry everyone for not updating sooner. I think it'll be safe to say I'll be updating one chapter a day due to my personal life making it rather difficult to pump out chapters faster than I want. Rest assure always be on the lookout as I'll at least have one chapter a week or two if I can pull it off. That said, thanks for reading and take care!- Poshil**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Khufu Case**

* * *

It was one mess after another for ZPD's Chief Bogo after returning to the precinct. More cases of abductions started springing up like no tomorrow, all of them similar to Judy's parents' abduction. If he could, Bogo could sprout a new coat of silver fur from the amount of stress his hand is dealt with. But that day will have to wait, the briefing with Judy and Nick is needed.

Luckily Richard Bullsworth's second in command Ellen Meyers offered in handling the abduction cases, allowing Bogo to review the video given by Richard. Since the involvement of the ZBNT, the Downtown ZPD Precinct's work load hasn't been as tedious with the help from Bullsworth's team of professional detectives and officers.

But the cons to that is Bullsworth involvement and work ethnic is making Bogo look like an amateur at best, and Bogo doesn't stand being one below average to someone he despises.

His feelings aside, Bogo makes his way to his office with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde trailing behind.

The first animal the group meets is Richard Bullsworth, sitting in Bogo's desk seat with a rather grim look.

"Bogo, Officers Hopps and Wilde." Bullsworth opened up.

"Yes sir?" Chief Bogo asked.

"View the footage, and don't forget on how I stress on this: everything we discuss in this room stays in this room. Ms Meyers, the door."

From behind Bullsworth's second in command slid past Judy, Nick, and Chief Bogo to quietly shut the door and lock it firmly.

"Okay Richard first thing I must ask, what's this Khufu group?" Bogo demanded after slamming the Khufu case file in front of his superior. "And what does this group have to do with my missing officers and victims?"

"The Khufu was a terrorist group organized and led by crime lord Glenn Issabahm. The group was founded back 12 years ago, their sole purpose is simply to cause disorder to Zootopia."

"Terrorists? Shouldn't the army be involved with this?" Judy asked.

"I agree Ms. Hopps, but even the military wouldn't help us due to the lack of evidence. That's when the ZBNT was found, to subdue threats like Khufu when the military or other protective services wouldn't do so." Bullsworth answered.

"Hm, and what has happened when this group attacked?"

"Horrible things; from kidnappings, ransoms, executions, the list goes on. And they did so under the radio without drawing attention, except they didn't count for the ZBNT." Bullsworth replied, a worried gaze across his face. "No one believed even with proof. Higher ups in the ZPD even wouldn't consider our evidence as a terrorist group, they believed it was mere gang violence or some kind of abuse victim case."

"That's terrible, why would anyone think like that?"

"Fear Ms. Hopps, but fear can also lead into denial, the feds and the common folk of Zootopia didn't want to believe that a crazy band of animals existed in their own city."

"Tsk, ignorant masses." Nick commented.

"I'll ignore that comment mind you." Bullsworth added . "But to more important matters, the video Chief."

As ordered, Chief Bogo rummaged into a nearby closet and pulls out an old TV on top of a rolling cart. After a quick dusting, Bogo slides in the tape and presses the play button on the VHS player.

The group anxiously waits for the footage to play, footage that can hopefully answer some questions to this whole mess of cases. Sad to say, they weren't prepared for the terror that awaits them on the tape.

* * *

On the screen reveals the three officers from team Lima, the same team of officers that were kidnapped a few days ago. The time stamp the tape was recorded happens to be today, something unsettling to consider how fast this came to Bullsworth on quick notice.

From left to right, the officers were blindfold and binded to a wooden chair, all of them beaten and wounded based on the bloodstains and tears in their uniforms. Oddly enough, the kidnappers left their gear and weapons on, if it as though the kidnappers allowed them a chance to escape.

Then enters a fourth figure in the footage, a lone animal, his or her species unknown due to the business suit it wore which hid any other features the kidnapper could be. Whoever it may be wasn't all that large, roughly the size between a wolf and a fox. The odd thing to note of this stranger was the gas mask it wore, covering everything and importantly its identify.

"Hello ZPD." the animal spoke, a clear male voice, and no voice changer, quite a confident animal.

The voice had an interesting ring to it, the tone being imprinted in Judy's mind, something she believes will come in handy if this guy happens to be wondering around the streets of Zootopia. But for the main reason, Judy doesn't need any more evidence that this mysterious animal orchestrated all the recent kidnappings.

"I do pray this tape is a wake-up call on what's to come. But first, time to stir things up." The stranger said to the camera.

"Officer Higgins." the gas mask kidnapper said, grabbing the wolf officer by his collar. "What's the thing we fear the most about our daily lives?"

Officer Higgins didn't respond, instead he shuttered in horror. It was a rare sight to see one of ZPD's officers afraid, and for a wolf officer, to see him trembling like a little child is frightening to watch when his life is threatened by some masked freak.

"Come on Higgins, we've talked about this, my hands hurt from punching you senselessly." the kidnapper said, lifting Higgins and his chair up in the air. "What's the thing we fear the most about our daily lives?"

"C...Ch...Cha-" Higgins stuttered.

"Ah, what a shame. You 're no use to me weak."

The masked animal hurls Higgins to the back of the room they're in with surprising strength, and soon after pulls out a gun from his suit pocket.

Without another word, the animal unloads 12 rounds into Higgins, ending his life in a brutal fashion.

Judy and Nick watched in horror of the footage, unable to look away from the sheer violence protrayed by the mystery animal. No remorse or pity, this animal is not even considered reasonable at this point.

"Okay, now Officer Furgerson. Same question, what's the thing we fear the most about our daily lives?" the masked animal said to the officer in the second seat, a grizzly bear showing no signs of intimidation towards his kidnapper.

"Change." Furgerson responded without hesitation and rather calmly.

"Good, good answer." the animal added in happily, turning his attention to the camera. "You see Zootopia, it's just mind boggling on how much the animal kingdom has resolved to this hand in hand peace. Peace, is nothing but a myth. There's never absolute peace, only temporary solutions to strengthen anarchy and chaos in the near future. And if I have to be frank, peace is boring. When predators ruled the food chain, prey had no choice but to adapt to avoid confrontation. Living a life in constant fear of being eaten, isn't that thrilling? Yet you animals choose to build this city to avoid that thrill. That's boring, I hate bordeom. Then I thought, what can I do to bring some thrills to this mundane city? Simple, tear the city apart through terror. Ms Bellwhether is right that fear can be used as a weapon, but fear is feeble compared to terror. You see, fear can be conquered and used to strengthen you. But terror becomes a part of you, lives with you and chokes you with doubt. Surely you don't get pleasure in watching your victims tremble in terror after you drain all hope from them?"

The room fell silent to everything the masked animal stated. He's insane, a power hungry killer who has nothing to do in life but ruin others for pleasure. It was sickening to hear anything else from him.

"Stop the tape." Judy insisted her superiors. "I can't hear anymore of this."

"Oh before I finish Ms Hopps."

The group paused and focused intensely at the screen of the TV, Judy especially upon hearing the masked animal directing his attention towards her.

"I'm in disbelief to hear about your parents' kidnapping. If I was there, it would've been alot messier. So please, you better find me. I get extremely impatient when the ZPD or ZBNT take forever to solve this case. So here's something to encourage you buffoons to work faster."

The fourth figure slowly walks to Officer Furgerson while twindling his hands for something. A few moments later, the animal pulls out a vial filled with some dark green fluid.

"Harold Furgerson, are you tired of the mundane life you live as an enforcer of the law?"

"Yes." the bear officer replied to everyone's shock.

"Then I bestow you the salvation I bring. Rise and be an agent of destruction."

Without anything else to say, the masked animal slams the vial onto the side Fergerson's head before making his way out of the room.

Nothing else happened, the footage froze as a still frame of Officers Furgerson and Elkson bidded to their chairs. But soon later some life spurned back in Officer Furgerson, and the next several seconds may truely be the most horrifying footage for everyone who continued watching.

Furgerson's eyes bled black fluid, almost like oil. The next instant, the officer bellowed an unearthly roar and pounced onto Officer Elkson with ruthless intent. Without warning, Furgerson bit and scratched at Elkson as the deer begged his fellow officer to stop.

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Furgerson used his power teeth to cease all life to the officer under his claws.

Judy and Nick froze in utter horror. The image of Officer Elkson's neck in the jaws of Furgerson was like something out of a movie.

The footage ended with the last frame of a wall painted with a message, in blood.

"Start searching." It read.

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes this chapter. I apologize for the delay but I do hope this one gets you on the edge of your seat. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope to hear from you soon!-** Poshil


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Fowl Play, Part Two**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for being late on updates, I apologize for that. Anyway here we are with another chapter. As always, take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

* * *

Not a single voice left Bogo's office after viewing the morbid footage left by the masked animal. And even they wanted to share the information, Judy or the others couldn't muster up the courage to tell anyone else the horrors Officer Furgerson did to his fellow officer, let alone shake off their frightened nerves from the horrific footage.

Whatever Bullsworth's reason on withholding everything discussed earlier to the other officers in the ZPD, Judy and Nick held onto their word. Chief Bogo on the other hand, remained skeptical on why leaving everyone else out of this case since they're just as involved as them. Richard admitted that doing so will actually create a panic to some of the officers in this precinct. And word can spread to the other precincts, which may lead to a massive panic.

Chief Bogo reluctantly agrees and swears to keep his lips sealed. He did believe it may be the best course of action considering his theory on a possible snitch in his precinct. The clean escape of Jack Fowler, the recent abductions, and this mysterious tape delivered to Bullsworth, all seem like a coincidence.

Whatever the case, the group went off to continue their day with the investigation.

* * *

The recent events plagued Judy's mind to no end. One thing was the footage from the masked kidnapper, but her parents being abducted was something she couldn't stop thinking of. She never wouldn't imagine her job could involve her family's well-being, let alone being targeted for doing nothing to this unknown animal.

Nick assured Judy she wasn't at fault with this incident, it was merely a spur of the moment for the kidnapper.

Whether this masked animal had a vendetta or not, Judy won't stop until she finds her parents and bring the kidnapper to justice.

But easier said than done. With their only lead killed by some random gunman, that leaves only Amir Yote with info regarding the case. As tempting Amir sounds, Judy still hasn't fully trusted Nick's friend.

Sure he may seem honest and sincere, but the two files Judy dug up on Amir's past crimes raises questions on his loyalties.

Money wasn't the motive behind Amir's crimes, Judy felt something different about the coyote. He said it was for thrills, but its unlikely someone enjoys stealing without making a profit.

The collection she recalled from Amir's apartment contained three guns, police issued. And the files she was given by him contained a different story on his failed heist. More importantly, he knew the location of Amardillosa and still revealed his location without a second thought. And it was evident he wasn't involved with Amardillosa's death. Amir is looking for something.

That said, Judy felt it was time to visit Amir for more answers, and this time she wanted the hard truth.

Before heading out, Nick pulls Judy aside into their office without saying much other than hushing her and keeping quiet.

Looking out for anyone else, Nick shoves Judy into the office before shutting the door closed behind him.

"This better be urgent Nick if you needed to drag me across the building." Judy pouted after fixing up her uniform and gear.

"It is Carrots, listen up." Nick replied while pulling out his phone. "Amir's not home."

"Amir's not home!?"

"Yeah, thanks for repeating what I said. Look I know you want answers from him, but he did leave us a lead before he took off. Remember Fowler?"

"The Chicken that somehow escaped from the holding cell?"

"Same guy, and words has it that he's meeting up with his contact that help busted him out tonight."

"For real?"

"No joke Hopps. And get this, Bogo was right about his theory with some mole in the force, literally." Nick replys, revealing security photos of a mole ZPD officer releasing Fowler from his cell.

"Officer...Kent Digson."

"Our mole officer."

"Well we got to inform Chief Bogo about this!"

"Now hold up Long Ears!" Nick said, pulling Judy back before she could make it to the door. "We can't tell anyone this for two reasons. One, we'll be questioned on how either Amir or I got this footage when everything was wiped out before. Second, there may be more officers in cahoots and ratting out Digson will spook more of our leads to do something stupid."

"And your point Nick?" Judy questioning Nick's logic.

"Point is that Digson or any other possible mole could know the whereabouts of your parents, we need them here and alive for questioning."

Judy didn't consider the possibility of multiple moles in the force. And the fact Nick thought this through, she's glad she picked Nick to be her partner.

Catching Fowler and the rogue officers will be a big help in solving this case.

Without wasting another second, Judy and Nick race out of their office and into their police cruiser. The two strap in and set a course to Downtown Zootopia.

Once driving past the busy streets, the two young officers made their way to the outskirts past the city main bridges.

* * *

"Polar Pier." Nick muttered to himself.

The two officers arrive at a shanty port in the Rainforest District that smelled both trouble and rotting fish. The area is unpleasant to start with, but it was a key location as the service tunnel connecting here and Tundratown serving as a maintenance route in shipping construction equipment and other supplies.

"Where to now?" Judy asked.

Nick pointed Judy towards a docking bay connecting to a cargo ship. Based from the rust and crumbling exterior of the cargo ship, this area was left to rot for quite some time.

Without making to much noise, Judy parked her police cruiser at a safe distance behind some freight containers. To that, the two waited until night for their leads to arrive.

While waiting, Nick continued a spree of corny jokes which Judy found both funny and annoying. She never expected to get along with Nick this well even being different species and all. Nick felt the same, but something bothered him for the most part since his partnership with Judy.

He felt at peace, something foreign to him since branding himself a common thief. Now with Judy as his best friend, he believes a time will come when he will take another step forward to commit to a new life not only as an officer of the law but someone to live side by side. But that day will have to wait as night fell across the sky quicker than he realized.

Moments later, two cars pull up to an old maintenance bay near the cargo ship, one being a ZPD cruiser. A mole officer emerges out of the cruiser with a grim expression, Officer Kent Digson. Not too soon, three chickens emerged from the other car, one being the familiar and recently escaped. Jack Fowler.

The group greeted each other before venturing into the old building to further discuss their other business. And just like that, it was quiet.

Judy quickly hopped out of the car and scouted ahead for Fowler or Digson while Nick stayed back to keep the police cruiser ready for pursuit or escape, hoping for neither option.

They couldn't risk calling backup without drawing unwanted attention of any other possible moles in their precinct. So to that, Judy and Nick are out alone.

After a thumbs up of confidence, Judy races ahead into the abandoned maintenance bay to continue her search for the crooks and their traitor.

Unlike her previous case, Judy was glad the ZPD finally got her set in their system to properly prepare her with gear and any other proper equipment to perform her cases with efficiency. Judy quietly turns on her shoulder camera and continued investigating inside the building for the group, but stumbles upon a quick bump on the road.

The maintenance bay wasn't as abandoned as she hoped for. Judy spots more of the chickens and moles roaming the area. The moles looked normal, but what started Judy were the chickens. The shoulder patches on their shoulders were marked with the Feathered Foreseer insignia, the group responsible for the recent thefts and the possible kidnappers helping their masked suspect.

Without drawing attention, Judy carefully slips past the patrols and ventures deeper into the building.

Making her way to the upper levels, Judy stumbles into some office complex in the building with a single lite room and a wooden table surrounded with chairs. The area looked like it was set up to be some meeting room from the cushioned seats and assorted snacks on the table.

Across the table were folders and weapons. Judy approached the table to scan over the folders, hoping something could help her in finding her parents or to solve her case. But before she could look more into the paperwork, several animals were making their way to the room.

Judy dropped the materials and raced behind some nearby crates. Seconds later the animals arrive at the scene, all of them ranging in species both prey and predator. One from the group was the masked animal from the footage earlier.

Judy felt her heart skipped like never before. The very animal that attacked her home is a mere ten yards away, casually talking with his suboorinates around a table.

She couldn't take any risks, she needed to call for backup. The problem was she left her main radio back in the car and her current radio can only contact Nick or nearby officers. And even then, she would be heard, she needed to get out.

Judy slowly ventured further into the room away from the exit in hopes of waiting out the crook's meeting or finding some vent to get out. But unfortunately luck didn't favor her.

She bumps into two animals in the room and was quickly subdued by the two stronger forces.

It was that moment Judy truly felt scared, more than Gideon Grey almost ripping her apart. She almost whimpered in fright in her predictament like a small child. To be delivered to the very animal that kidnapped her parents and drove one of her fellow officers savage, it felt like meeting death himself.

But the worst part Judy faced, leaving Nick.

Judy wanted to cry, not caring whether her foes saw her weak or not. To not able to express how she felt to someone she cared for truly is painful.

Or so she thought.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Confrontation**

 **A/N: Hello folks, Poshil here. Sorry for being two months late on updating. I feel terrible for leaving you all hanging dry, and sadly I have to do so again as I'm behind on my other projects. Fear not I won't stop writing this. In the meantime, check out the rest of the Zootopia archive as there's plenty of good stories to read. Anyway, thanks for reading this note, now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Nick wouldn't mind kicking back on his seat whether it was his current job or his old conning days, he had partners or subordinates to do his binding. But having Judy as his partner was a whole new story. Whether it was feelings for the small farm bunny or obligations, Nick felt he owe it to Judy for saving his skin on several occasions and vowed to do his part.

But being sidelined wasn't his style and he won't stand for it.

What supposed to be a few minutes felt like hours to Nick since Judy went in alone to the old docking bay, and him sitting around doing nothing but twiddling his fingers only made matters worse for his concerns toward Judy.

But no matter the case, Nick needed to remain confident in Judy's abilities, but he really wished Judy could work faster.

Each passing minute Nick waited, some of the guards around the facility started to spread out for more coverage in terms of patrol. Unfortunately one of the patrols took interest in the parked cruiser he was hiding in, and it wasn't bolding well for Nick or Judy.

"I swear I thought I was in a good hiding spot." Nick muttered to himself.

While avoiding to draw attention to himself, Nick carefully exits the police cruiser to ready himself for the unsuspecting patrol. He could tell the approaching guard was from the Feathered Foreseers from his scent, but what he didn't expect was whom he was confronting.

Without realizing, Nick pulls out his tranquilizer and fires upon his target, only to have both his paws in the clutches of the patrol.

The guard was vastly bigger and stronger than Nick expected, and the moment he caught a glimpse of the patrol's face, he could only panic.

"H-hey Morris! Long time no see!" Nick greeted the familiar guard, Cluck Morris, one of the Feathered Foreseer leaders and possibly the strongest one.

"Nick Wilde, why am I not surprised." the massive rooster groaned.

Unlike the other chickens and roosters in the Foreseer gang, Morris towers over all of them. Nick never understood how Morris grew up to be such a massive chicken with muscles on par with lions or bears. But one thing for certain, Morris hated Nick.

"Well, you can say it's a surprise how I ended up with this career path." Nick replied nervously, hoping he doesn't provoke the much larger animal holding him above the ground. "Now let's forget about this encounter and call it a day hm?"

"That's a thought. But let's not jump the gu,n my old friend." Morris chuckled before tossing Nick into the ground with his taloned feet pinning the fox onto the ground. "You see, I don't appreciate animals like you selling me a Puffer Fish lamp who's pin needles still retained its venom."

"Hey it was an antique!" Nick cried out.

"An antique that almost killed me during my last date!" Morris roared.

"In my defense I had no idea. In my second defense, placing a puffer fish lamp on a wobbly night stand wasn't one of your brightest ideas."

"Whatever, the bloody lamp fell over and poisoned me for months, and now I want my money back." Morris demanded.

"And if I refuse?" Nick asked.

His question was answered with Morris pulling out a pistol equipped with a metal silencer. The barrel of the weapon met Nick's face and he knew Morris wasn't kidding when he gazed down on him with ill resentment.

"Fair enough, I prefer my head on my body instead of gibs." Nick chuckled nervously.

"Well, before we get to our own business, you do realize I caught you trespassing in a place you shouldn't be in right?"

"And?"

"Which means I need to report you to my superiors."

"Okay, could we wait for I don't know, until next week? I seem to be booked for today."

"Now Wilde, now."

"Fine, you win." Nick replied reluctantly.

Morris continued training his gun on Nick as he raised his voice to nearby guards to his position. While Morris was left distracted calling his buddies over, Nick quickly fished out his phone and texted Judy for help, assuming she was alright and willing to ditch her investigation.

* * *

Without as much as a sound, ZBNT officer Ellen Meyers led Judy Hopps and her accompaning officer out of the warehouse. It bothered Judy a bit from Meyers interference with her investigation, but it did raise questions on how she knew of the Foreseers hideout let alone her exact location in the old warehouse.

The questions will have to wait as Judy and company screeched to a halt when they bump into a group of gang members gathering near their police cruisers, weapons in hand.

As if the crowd of crooks wasn't enough, Judy forgot to silence her phone as Nick's text made its way to her, drawing the attention of a few roosters to their current location.

"Seriously Hopps, now out of all times!?" Ellen scowled towards Judy.

If there was a moment Judy wanted to vanish from existance, this would be that moment. It wasn't embarassing herself in front of a superior officer like Ms. Meyers, but the idea she just put herself and her partners' lives at risk.

Without a doubt, the group expected a firefight with the Foreseers and braced themselves with the hordes of goons roaming around the facility to engage them.

Instead of thousands of footsteps rushing in towards Judy and Nick's position, the gang members near the area remain motionless as Foreseer Morris raised his hand with a solemn expression etched across his beaked face.

Deep within the docking bay, several gunshots and growling sounds pierced the night with the officers trembling on what would be causing the inhumane noises to coax gunfire.

"You two!" Morris ordered two roaster gang members. "Watch over this fox. All of you, with me. Remember, the specimens are to stay alive at all cost!"

As ordered, the Foreseers and Morris rushed back into their base of operations to handle the issue making the monstrous roars.

Meyers and his partner made haste of the commotion and subdued the two gang members guarding Nick Wilde. Without questioning, the group of officers jumped into their police cruisers and raced out of the scene.

"Cripes what took you guys so long!?" Nick shouted angrily.

"Nick, not now." Judy growled, hushing Nick for the rest of the trip back to the station.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Three Weeks Then, Three Hours Left**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey folks, we're finally back on the updates. Two things to point out before we proceed; first and foremost is a change in title. Originally I was going to break this story in four acts (seasons) but obviously, that can't happen since I'm long overdue on a chapter. Second, the reason why on the title change is I felt the new title will be more fitting for this story's progression. You'll soon learn why in the next couple chapters. That said, read on!- Poshil**

* * *

"Give it up Carrots, if the Chief or the ZBNT can't find Morris and his gang, what makes you think you got a chance?"

Several weeks after the frightening encounter with the Feathered Foreseers, and not even that event has made Judy stop working in bringing in one of Zootopia's dangerous gangs. Then again, the young rabbit has a knack for adventure and trouble, which only made Nick concern for her well-being, more so his own.

Regardless of the danger, Judy was more than eager to help her fellow officers and the agents from the ZBNT in tracking down the whereabouts of Morris and the missing victims.

With the help from Officer Ellen Meyers and her team, the ZPD narrowed down three possible districts where Morris is holding up in. Not surprisingly, Judy had a hunch a fourth district may be the actual location but no evidence could prove her theory. The ZBNT ignored Judy's claim and sought out for Morris with what intel they currently have.

Chief Bogo and Nick on the other hand, they were curious on why Judy opposed the ZBNT's solutions, but no such luck as Judy continued working the rest of the day dismissively. Nick knew it was an act as he presumed Judy uncovered more juicy details from Amir's flash drive.

It's understandably difficult to withhold evidence or information from a highly profiled criminal, but Judy kept her word in not exposing Amir, to Nick's relief.

The day turned to dusk, leaving Judy no choice but to call it day and try her search tomorrow. As per usual, Nick accompanied Judy on the trek back to her apartment to unwind and enjoy several conversations not involving work. Sadly tonight isn't going to that case.

The clouded worry etched in Judy's eyes caught Nick's attention, it didn't come in as a surprise that Judy hasn't been getting any decent sleep the past few weeks.

"Before you say anything Nick, I'm not fine." Judy spoke up.

"My guess you're worried about your folks?" Nick asked.

"On point."

Judy stopped in her tracks, clutching her paws in frustration with the recent events occurring. Criminals running amok is one thing, but for them to attack her home and kidnapping her parents just made this case personal.

"You know Judy." Nick started, catching Judy by surprise as Nick rarely uses her really name. "You must not carry this burden alone. We're partners, we support each other. Let me help you, what's on your mind."

It didn't take too long for Judy to quickly break down sobbing, much to Nick's dismay. The fox quickly grabbed a small neckerchief from his pocket for Judy's tears and asked why the sudden emotions.

Judy reached in for her bag and pulled out two case files, one from Meyers given to her weeks ago, and a second unknown file with photographs of gruesome murders.

Nick skimmed through both cases, confused how written words would break his partner down to tears.

Both files were essentially the same, but one thing stuck out for Nick.

Each case explained the brutal murders committed by three other gangs Nick recalls having unpleasant run-ins with. Upon scanning the files, something caught Nick's attention on the unknown case folder.

Attached below the second case file was a letter, more specifically, a letter bearing the Foreseer Insignia.

"To Wilde and Officer Hopps, I have a proposition for you both. You two are to meet me in Kannibel Scar, two miles west from the Rainforest Distract. In exchange for any case files, evidence, Amir's flash drive, and anything else that holds me accountable for any recent crimes, I shall relinquish my claim of the two bunnies. Both of you only, no one else. Don't bother telling your ZPD friends, I will know and I'll have Fowler off the two Hopps. You have 8 hours the moment you finish this letter. I suggest you start collecting and getting here unless you want more bodies to clean up.- Morris"

"Morris...oh boy." Nick muttered to himself. The files now explain Judy's odd behavior, she stole them from the archives; but knowing Morris he wanted more than two files. The situation couldn't look anymore bleak.

"When did you get this?"

"Just this afternoon. I have 3 hours now Nick to sabotage our own precinct and this investigation to save my parents." Judy added, clutching her head in frustration. "I love my parents, but to put the other victims and this case in jeopardy-"

"Judy, I think I got it." Nick boasted.

"What-"

"It's obvious Morris is going to go against his word. But he knows he needs your folks alive as leverage to get what he wants. I think I know how we can get your folks and keep this case from trailing in circles."

Nick pulled out his phone and dialed one of his contacts. Judy wasn't sure what Nick had in mind, but with little options, she has no choice but to put her faith in Nick's paws.

"Hey buddy, it's me." Nick said into his phone. "How do you feel in pulling another heist for old times sake?...Yeah, I'm dead serious. You, me, the ZPD Precinct, tonight...don't worry I won't bust you, this is important, my partner's parents' lives are at stake...Yeah...Morris is involved, so this would help your case too...Alright, meet us at the 1st Precinct as soon as possible. See ya soon Amir."

"You what!?" Judy cried out upon the mention of Nick's questionable ally.

"You won't find anyone else who can break into a police station better than Amir. More importantly, he'll be able to uncover more light to this whole case. We need his help."

"But-"

"Carrots, we need help, and Amir is talented enough for this kind of stuff. Trust me."

Judy would be more willing to take Amir's aid, if not for the fact that Amir is one of ZPD's most wanted. Hiding him was already bad enough, but helping him in crime is nothing but a death sentence if she ever went toe to toe with Chief Bogo (more like looking into Bogo's kneecap). Despite the issues, Judy tag along with Nick to the precinct, ready to save her parents no matter the risk.

* * *

An hour has passed since the call, and already even Nick has his doubts in putting his faith in Amir. Judy did nothing but paced back and forth, staring at her phone's clock with each passing second.

"One hour, Nick, Amir's not going to show up." Judy stated.

"He'll be here, maybe."

"Yeah, make it the thirteenth time you already said that. Look if Amir isn't going to help, I'm marching in and grabbing that evidence one way or another-"

As if on cue, a camouflaged van rolls into the side of the precinct, Amir's van to be exact.

Wasting no time, Judy and Nick race over to the van as the coyote emerges from the back, decked out in black and a duffle bag in hand.

"Thanks for the help buddy."

"Anytime Wilde. But seriously, I know its urgent and all, but one hour isn't enough to wrap up my equipment and-"

"I get it, sorry for that." Nick interrupted. "Look we're running out of time and we have no idea how we're going to pass all the cameras and security."

"Fair enough, gather around."

Amir fishes out from his jacket a set of the precinct's blueprints etched with drawings and notes sprawled all over the parchment. The floor plans were easily recognizable to Judy and Nick considering they work in the same location, however ,Amir points out a secret entrance to the station.

To avoid detection, Amir suggests using the city's sewage system running below the station, something Judy or Nick didn't consider. From the sewers, they'll bypass the front hall and security, finally entering into the station's armory. Once there, the group we'll make their way to the station's main info stockade, the ideal place where the case files Judy needs to satisfy Morris's demands. No questions were needed, it was a straight forward operation.

After going over the plan, Amir tosses Nick the duffle bag he held earlier, asking them to get dressed.

Nick unzips the bag to find black clothing, gun holsters, all sorts of gear as if they're going to a war or some kind of skirmish.

Amir claims even passing the main hall and the offices, the precinct will still have surveillance everywhere else. So if they were going to be caught on camera, at least their identity is concealed.

That said, Judy and Nick geared up, finding it odd on how Amir was able to get the right size for their equipment.

The questions will have to wait as the group prepares to infiltrate the ZPD precinct.

* * *

 **A/N: That wraps up this chapter. The next will be up within a week, stay tuned!- Poshil**

 **All characters excluding Amir and Ellen Meyers belong to Disney Studios and Production.**


End file.
